


Bathing in gold

by SoftCaster



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Romance, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 38,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24616837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftCaster/pseuds/SoftCaster
Summary: Gudako is just a simple useless lesbian,when she meets someone that looked like her dream girl, things become more complicated than ever
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Ishtar | Archer
Comments: 32
Kudos: 33





	1. that beautiful woman

**Author's Note:**

> Before starting I just want to say that this version of Ishtar doesn't have her humanity her rinface appearance is her default one in this au,so she will be a little more similar to the one from the mynths. Okay now that we made that clear,hope you will enjoy my fic!

Sometimes nothing can be more beautiful than procrastinating.

Gudako knew this very well, as she was an expert especially when it came to those annoying group projects, it was not the group itself that demotivated her, in fact that group was also composed of her precious friend and last-minute tutor, Mash. It’s just that, sometimes the topics were so...boring, it wasn’t her fault if she preferred a nonstop grinding session on her beloved gacha apps than to study the importance of the Babylonian mythology or something like that.

"I don’t care about the next event Gudako! You can’t waste any more time, now, go to the library and start doing your part, understood?"

Mash clearly didn’t have the same idea about it, and her exasperated tone on the phone had succeeded at making her feel pretty guilty. Sadly she had no choice but to start acting like a real college student.

"Oh but first.. snack time!"

Getting immediately out of bed Gudako decided to make a little stop at the supermarket, our brain can’t work on an empty stomach after all and most importantly,she was out of her favorite snacks, considering how vital they were to her, there was a possibily that they truly became her life blood. When she finally gets to her favorite shelf, she notices there's only one left, It was now or never, she had to conquer her treasure.

Lost in her sugary thoughts she notices only now that her hand is not the only one holding the box, she quickly turns around and her eyes were certainly not prepared for the vision that she was witnessing. A black haired woman, in a leather jacket with a skirt that exposed a pair of legs that would leave anyone breathless. Unfortunately for some strange reason she was wearing sunglasses and so it was hard to look at her well in the eyes if it were not for some effect of the light, Gudako could have sworn that the color she was able to see was... red and yellow at the same time.

"Pretty sure this is mine cutie."

The mysterious woman looked at Gudako smiling confidently. A single gesture was enough to annihilate every inch of determination that she possessed, no one that beautiful had ever stared at her that way, she lost her grip, in a second,almost like all her strength left her body, at this rate, she could have fallen on the floor at any moment.

"Oh, careful now."

With a speed that seemed inhuman the woman squeezed Gudako closely against her so that she would have been able to stand on her feet. Gudako was now standing, except now that closeness seemed to petrify her body,still she had to at least try to compose herself and move away.

"Uh.. thank-" but the woman interrupted her, putting a finger on her lips.

"It’s nothing,believe me, your reaction was satisfying enough."

Touching her face Gudako noticed how much her cheeks were burning and finally understood what she meant. Without losing anymore time, the woman left.

"Oh..." In the end that beauty took her beloved snacks meanwhile she left the store empty handed, pretty girls are so unfair.

~ ~ ~

After an encounter difficult to forget, Gudako returned to planet boredom and started studying on those dusty, ruined books that the library offered.

_"Inanna is an ancient Mesopotamian goddess associated with love, beauty, sex, war, justice, and political power. She was originally worshiped in Sumer and was later worshipped by the Akkadians, Babylonians, and Assyrians under the name Ishtar."_

Looking at the illustration next to the description,Gudako felt a huge disappointment. That picture wasn’t sexy at all, she wished that figure would look more like that pretty girl she had met earlier, but perhaps the next goddess was going to be better... who knows.

_"The Goddess of the Netherworld in Sumerian myth. She freely wields a spear-like cage, at times stabbing the enemy with, at times imprisoning souls, at times summoning lightning, she is the fearsome ruler of the underworld."_

This one... seemed slightly better? Actually...no, she just had no idea of what she was doing at this point but that definitely wasn’t concentrating. The library was about to

close,yet she didn't make a single progress,Gudako took all the books from the table in a hurry and started walking towards her place.

A marathon of games was waiting for her and maybe later, studying was possible,Mash will get mad at her for sure but-

A loud noise brings her back to reality, a truck was going at full speed towards her. She felt the shock travel all over her body unable to process what was happening her books fell from her shaking hand, for a second, every thing seemed frozen in place, when her life flashed before her eyes, she finaly realized. It’s too late. There’s no way out.

_I'm going to die._

Closing her eyes, black filled her vision.

"Goobye everyone." A single tear escaped from her eye, one simple regret on her mind: no one was there to hear her last words...

Yet... it wasn't that simple.

~ ~ ~

The air felt so...cold. She was falling, that was the only thing she was sure of, it was like her body refused to respond, almost like coma, Gudako couldn’t open her eyes, she had no clue of what was happening around her, but some kind of unknown force was slowly bringing her down. Even if looked like she was being pulled in a deep abyss the sensation was similar to being gently caressed by the wind.

Right after, a voice starts echoing in her head.

_"You poor soul, it is time for you to join my domain. Welcome to the Underworld-"_

Unexpectedly, that solemn voice was cut off, almost immediately replaced by a mysterious light, it was hard to keep her eyes open to see clearly, it looked like a burning sun, way too much for her to take at the moment and with that her last bit of conscious faded too.

~ ~ ~

_"Ah!_ "

Taking deep breaths almost like she was holding in for too long,Gudako opened her eyes she was in the exact same place as she was a few moments ago,everything seemed normal, no sign of a truck, only a figure of someone walking away in the distance.

When Gudako finally arrived at her apartment, she instanly collapsed on the bed exhausted, for no apparent reason. Her mind was playing tricks on her, for sure. There’s no way something really happened, she didn’t even have a scratch or any lingering pain maybe she was just mentally tired, it was best to sleep on it, in the past it has always been the answer to every problem.

That sleep, meant to calm her mind, began to turn into a nightmare, composed by the events of the day repeating themselves on a loop.

That girl, the truck, the unknown voice that seemed referring to her and finally that incredible light, it was so strong but her memory was beginning to process something from that strange experience, one person was surrounded by that light, someone strangely familiar, but different at the same time, she couldn't explain exactly but that person seemd to be covered in gold this time, even if the appearance appeared different there was no doubt that figure was...

"That woman!"

Waking up very overwhelmed,Gudako had to take several deep breaths before being able to continue talking.

"I’m sure she was the person who was walking away! If she was there it's likely that she witnessed the scene and knows what happened to me!"

That didn't explain why she seemed different in her dream but it wasn't the first time Gudako has gotten a crush on girls after speaking to them only once, her brain was probably already idolizing her because that girl was totally her ideal type. The real problem would have been finding her, starting a conversation and introducing a very unusual topic ... yeah it would have been impossible.

Not only finding a person without any information about them was impossible nowadays but what if for some reason, after meeting her she realized that she was wrong, Gudako couldn't bear the weight of such strong humiliation. For once in her life,it seemed appropriate to give up from the start.

Reaching that conclusion Gudako went back to sleep, finally her anxiety calmed down and so she managed to sleep peaceful dreams.

~ ~ ~

The days passed mechanically, but strangely Gudako still couldn't give herself peace and while her lunch was getting cold the memories of that day that seemed already so far away still wandered in her mind, then her line of thought is suddenly interrupted by her old friend.

"Gudako you have to come with me to this place!" The young boy was vividly pointing to the screen of his phone.

"A new strip club has opened recently and is already becoming famous all over the city,we have already reserved a spot for tonight,join us girl!"

"Not today Ritsuka! She still has to finish her essay for the project!" Mash objected,sitting next to them, before she could even hear any kind of response, Not that she was the kind of girl who loved this stuff in general. Thinking about it, no one knew her taste better than her childhood friend they practically grew up together and he had helped her in a lot of situations, This distraction was exactly what she needed right now.

"Don’t worry Mash, I’m almost done with it, I can afford to take a night off."

she replied in a reassuring tone, putting one hand on hers, Mash seemed a little flustered, but it seemed to work in the end.

"Hell yeah!" Ritsuka immediately highfives her.

"Just because it’s you I offer you this special treatment with the fan favorite I think she likes to call herself... Ishtar."

After studying a little for the project Gudako felt like some kind of history genius capable to understand every single reference.

"Oh right...because of the sex and uh stuff."

Still, she really didn’t make a good impression.

"Uh yeah...wow you sure are dead inside these days, you really need that good treatment my friend."

She didn’t reply,just sighed in defeat.

~ ~ ~

The day was almost over, so it was time to go.

Even though Ritsuka’s car was filled of enthusiasm ,Gudako still looked mentally absent, staring at the window in silence waiting to reach the destination.

It took her a few moments to realize that the car had stopped already, everyone was waiting for her to get out, that embarrassed her a little,usually Gudako wasn’t like that when she was out with her friends. But now she felt so...heavy.

Slowly she walked towards her friends, as soon as they opened the door they heard the loud music filling the atmosphere.

Ritsuka almost screamed in Gudako's ear to make sure she would hear him correctly.

"That’s where you have to go, don’t worry it’s a very... calm room different from what you see here, thank me later." Pointing to a door ahead.

Despite her friend's enthusiasm,Gudako still felt apathetic to what was happening, she just hoped it wasn’t so obvious to who was around her.

She closed the door behind her then as she turned around, her sight found something beyond the unexpected.

It's _her_.

The person who had occupied her thoughts all this time,

the person who she feared to meet once again was right there,

she thought she would feel uncomfortable if she ever met that woman again yet all that she could feel was just surprise, there was just so much, so much surprise.

Honestly no one could have stood still in front of a scene like that , she was standing proudly, on her left there was a woman and on the right a man, both kneeling, with a black leather leash around their throat which was firmly pulled by... _Ishtar_.

Behind her you could catch a glimpse of something looking like a throne, but it was really hard to focus on anything else when you had three half-naked people in front of you. Obviously she had noticed the petrified Gudako in the middle of the room so she decided to reduce the so-called crowd.

"Oh look who we have here..." Ishtar checked her out, smirking.

That flirty smile faded quickly as she focused her attention on the other two people in the room.

"Well? Why are you two still here?Your time is up,now... _get out_."

With a snap of her fingers,the two strangers took their clothes scattered all over the floor and exited the room in a rush as if her tone deeply terrified them.

Now that they were alone that piercing gaze was only on her. Before Gudako could even begin to form words,Ishtar was already getting closer pushing Gudako against the wall.

"Did you miss me that much.. _human?"_


	2. Chaotic goddess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get worse for Gudako when she starts talking to that very attractive but also weird woman.

Observing Ishtar’s hands blocking any kind of her movements, Gudako swallowed and took a moment to think.

_Let’s take a good look at the situation._

So she worked here?

And she was actually the fan favorite?

There was doubt, this woman had far more experience than her, now she just had to try to play along and then maybe,at the end of it, ask her some questions.

"So…we are starting already?"

Gudako’s words did nothing but worsen the situation, the face of the woman who stood in front of her had become slightly irritated.

"What are you talking about? I would say that after what I did such thing you should at least dedicate yourself to serving me… I will never understand humans," she sighed.

Oh now it was all clear. Gudako had figured out what was going on,finally she had total control of the situation,for sure.

_It was just a really kinky roleplay._

So she slowly slided down on the floor,ready to do her part.

“Oh,forgive me my mighty goddess!I just came here hoping you could satisfy my deepest desires! I may not be worthy of your presence but I beg of you to make me your personal sex slave!”

She tried to bow down as much as she could in sign of respect.

That’s how you do it ladies, no one can say again that erotic visual novels don’t teach you anything,she totally nailed that performance.

_Or maybe not._

“How dare you even think that I would give you such title!You are still an inexperienced virgin!”

_Ouch.There was no need to emphasize it so much._

Looking up,Gudako noticed that Ishtar was looking extremely disgusted,but she wasn’t done yet.

"If I had known you had no sense of gratitude I would have left you in the Underworld-"

_Wait, how did she know about that?_

Quickly Gudako stood up and decided to interrupt her.

"I don’t understand how you know about that strange…experience, that I had but please tell me who you really are, I’m too confused to keep up with this thing,I’m sure you’re good at what you do, no doubt, it’s just that-"

But Gudako was once again silenced by a finger on her lips.

"You don’t get this at all, don’t you?"

Frightened that if she opened her mouth, would make things worse, Gudako decided to simply nod.

The girl sighed taking some time before talking as if she was trying to draw all the patience that existed in the world.

"I’ll say it only once so listen carefully human, you should have died in that incident,your soul was already descending into the Underworld but fortunately I managed to save you in time and I was able to resurrect you with my power and… no, I’m not pretending to be a goddess for some sexual fantasy or other similar stuff that you hopeless humans practice,I am Ishtar,in all my greatness."

_Silence._

Gudako began to tremble violently in front of the now so-called goddess.

Obviously this was immediately noticed by her,who pretended to clear her throat to order to give Gudako another chance to answer her.

“I..I have to go.”

Gudako quickly pushed her away and ran towards the exit,she wanted to go home as soon as possible.

Those words still echoed in her head,what did she mean by that?Why assuming that she would even get something so…ridiculous.

What in the world was happening?Since that day everything was barely making sense, she couldn’t describe how much she took for granted that boring life she once had.

The goddess was right, though she hated that she knew that deep down that was actually the truth, every time she closed her eyes she was still able to feel that truck crushing her body.

“So I actually… died?”

She fell on her knees,finally accepting the truth.

Failing to surpress the sobs that escaped from her mounth with her shaking hands,she started crying.

She stayed there for a while,luckily it seemed that no one was there to see her so miserable.

_Or so she thought._

Out of nowhere something that resembled a hand pulled in one of the dark alleys of the street.

A mysterious creature wearing a black cloak that covered all of their body,with their face covered by a mask resemblig a skull.

It looked humanoid but she wasn’t so sure, then again she was too scared to say something,if this person wanted to kill her right there was nothing else she could do but prepare herself to meet her real end.

_"Oh no need to be afraid I’m just a temporary messenger from the underworld."_

This had not calmed Gudako in the least.

_"I’m sorry about my manners,but I couldn’t possibly risk being spotted by other mortals"_

Oh,this… individual doesn’t seem so bad after all, she was still alive, maybe having a decent conversation was still an option.

“What brings you here uh-“

_“You may refer to me as Hassan of the Cursed Arm,I used to hold the legendary title of old man of the mountain .”_

It kinda sounded familiar,but nevermind it’s time to ask the real questions here.

“Okay uhm,Hassan,usually when people want to tell me something they send me a text I’m not used to this message from the underworld thing,care to explain?”

 _“Sure.As you probably already know,you shouldn’t be in this world anymore,but the goddess saved you by connecting your soul to a small part of herself,still with that she caused a discrepancy in the underworld ,that could lead to catasthropic consequences such as-_ “

But before Hassan could finish he was hit by something shining that flew at supersonic speed.

Two yellow eyes were shining in that dark alley.

Could it be—

“Just shut up already you useless being,If you don’t disappear this instant I’ll pulverize you and send you back my way.”

Yeah it was Ishtar,no doubt.

This time not in lingerie but in what looked to be a very expensive white dress, decoraded by many different accessories ,Gudako realized it was propably her real goddess appearance,that would explain why in her dream Gudako thought that she was covered in gold.Wait, why is only one arm and one thigh covered-Nevermind,it’s useless to think about it.Those earrings looked cute though.

Meanwhile Hassan seemed clearly hurt was still trying to stand on his feet like nothing happened.

_“I’m simply doing what was asked me to do,she told to come here to-.”_

But Ishtar really wasn’t liking where this coversation was going.

She pointed her finger at him making some sort of finger gun gesture,if Gudako didn’t know what Ishtar was capable to do to,this scene would have looked funny in her head.

“I’m going to tell you one last time,get out of my sight.”

Hassan got visibly stiff.

_“You are going to regret your actions very soon you greedy goddess.”_

And so he disappered,the same way a black cloud would dissipate in the sky. Ishtar clicked her tongue,clearly annoyed.

“Anyway human,never run away like that again.”

Gudako nodded,visibly swallowing.

The goddess continued.

“I had to quit my job because they wouldn’t let me go after you otherwise,so you must do everything in your power to serve me.”

The audacity of this woman.

Does she think that everything revolves around her?

Oh,yeah she probably does,what a foolish thought.

Gudako tried to reply as polite as possible:

“I’m sorry that I caused you trouble,you can stay at my place as much as you want.”

Ishtar finally looked happy,showing that dazzling smile of hers.

“Perfect.I usually spend all the money I make to have fun around the city,but it was starting to get boring, a real personal space where I can be worshipped is much better.”

Oh right she doesn’t really need to sleep or eat.So annoying,Gudako was already regretting her words.

“Well my apartament is a bit far,maybe if we ran we can-“

Ishtar was already laughing in her face.

“Running you say?Just who do you think you’re talking to?Follow me.”

She snapped her fingers and suddenly she was in that leather outfit again. Must be good,being so perfect all the time.

They started walking towards the parking lot, stopping next to a red scooter.

“I transformed my Maanna in something less…unusual,but it’s still perfect.Now join me,I’m sure there’s some space for another person!”

Gudako didn’t really get the first part,then again, it looked fun so… why not?.

“Hold tight!You’ll get hurt otherwise!”

Oh was that really necessary?

Being so close to Ishtar?

Something seemed to block Gudako all of the sudden.

What was she getting so shy for? It’s just,for safety pruposes,nothing more nothing less.

Then why her hands were shaking-

“Hey human can’t you hear me or something?You must get closer!”

A very impatient goddess snapped her back to reality.

After being yelled and called _human_ once again,Gudako decided to forget about her internal struggle and wrapped her hands aroud Ishtar’s body.

_Her wonderful statuesque body…_

_No wait, now is not the right time to think think about her abs._

_That toned stomach of hers… It’s just so,so, solid._

_Nope.Not again._

Gudako shaked her head happy that Ishtar couldn’t see her, deciding to shift her attention to the road.

Everything looked fine,maybe even if she was an ancient goddess she could still drive a-

_Oh no._

_OH NO._

There’s a building in front of them and Ishtar is going full speed towards it-

She probably forgot that not everyone is a divine entity here, or she is simply out of her mind, there’s no way that this situation can be avoided.

“Now, watch this!”

Ishtar screamed,almost like she wanted to show off something. She is totally crazy.They were going to cause a massive incident,that’s what she gets for trusting a goddess that only cares about herself-

Gudako closed her eyes in fear.

…

…

…?

Nothing happened. Not a single noise of something breaking.

Gudako couldn’t believe her sense of hearing so she slowly opened one eye a time,afraid she was already dead.

Instead she was met with a very different sight.

A starry sky accompanied by the various lights of the many city buildings .

_They were flying,they were actually…_

This was absurd,extremely dangerous yet-

_Nice._

“Well?What do you think?”

The unpredictable goddess asked her.

Gudako couldn’t see her face but she sounded quite happy.

“It’s really beautiful thank you for showing that to me, _Ishtar_.”

For the first time after days,Gudako genuinely smiled, feeling finally at ease in that moment.

“Im glad.”

Her reply felt weirdly short but it wasn’t worth questioning it.

They stayed in silence for a while.Sadly Ishtar interruped that peaceful moment.

“So uh…I just realized that I don’t actually know where exactly we are supposed to go.”

Gudako sighed, proceeding to give a detailed explanation.

~ ~ ~

After many mistakes, they reached Gudako’s apartment.

“Welcome to my humble home Ishtar.”

The goddess started floating around the place not looking very impressed by it.

“This place is going to need a lot of work to become a temple worthy of my presence but I can wait.”

Gudako shrugged,it was useless to argue with her.

“By the way,I don’t usually sleep but that bed seems to small for two people.” The goddess pointed out.

This time she was right though,oh well,Gudako was going to sleep on the floor that night-

“Well I suppose that if we tried to squeeze in a little tighter we can manage”

Ishtar’s words caught Gudako by surprise,so much that she wasn’t sure that she heard that correctly.

“Are you sure it’s okay for you to-“

She wasn’t even able to finish the sentence that Ishtar was already on her bed,taking off her clothes.

“Oh right,If I have to,I like to sleep naked,be careful to not to get too enchanted by my body,human.”

Gudako, tried her best to cover her eyes before the lingerie was removed,but her face was still extremely red.

She sat at the opposite side of the bed facing the wall,trying her best to avoid any eye contact before Ishtar got under the covers.

After getting changed Gudako still refused to turn on the other side of the bed,too flustered to look Ishtar in the eyes.

Still a question lingered in her mind.

“Ishtar…why did you save me?”

_No answer._

The silence caused Gudako’s heartbeat to go considerably faster,she felt scared for some reason but she couldn’t give up she had to know.

“You saved my life,knowing that there would be consequences ,but why?I’m just a- “

I just thought that you didn’t deserve to die like that.That’s all.”

Ishtar finally answered, her tone sounded emotionless yet Gudako’s heart skipped a beat nonetheless,she couldn’t explain why but she felt like crying in that moment.

She couldn’t let Ishtar seeing that vunerable so she tried her bet to calm herself down.

“Thank you Ishtar…I’m glad that you think that my life has some kind of value.”

Even if she tried her best to sound calm,her voiced sounded a little shaky.

She didn’t get any reply from Ishtar this time,but that doesn’t matter,she just wanted to say it,maybe even just for herself.

“Goodnight then.” Closing her eyes,she drifted peacefully to sleep.

~ ~ ~

The next day Gudako was awakened by someone knocking at her door.

She noticed that she had turned on Ishtar’s side of the bed in her sleep,luckily the bed was empty.

For a moment she thought that maybe everything that happened yesterday was just a long weird dream then when she heard the shower being used ,she understood.

It was real,very much real.

The person was still knocking though so she got up and opened the door.

It was her friend,Ritsuka.

“Gudako!Where have you been? Yesterday you disappeared ,I tried to call you but there was no signal,what happened?”

He looked a little worried,but she couldn’t tell him the truth, it was better to avoid involving any more people in this mess.

“Ah,you know I felt tired so-“

Something just fell on her shoulder,it seemed like it was probably water-

_Wait._

“Huh?Who’s there?”

_And of course,she had to announce her presence now._

Gudako, didn’t want to look, she tried her best not to to look until now but she had to, she had no choice this time,it would have gotten worse otherwise,slowly, she looked behind her.

Ishtar was scratching her head,looking curious about the situation, as if everything was normal.

Except that she was dripping wet, not bothering to cover herself,leaving her erected nipples in plain sight.Infinite droplets of water traced every feature of her body,starting from her face,her neck,her so visible collarbone,her toned stomach and-

Gudako bit her lower lip,trying to calm herself,what was she even doing? There was a time and place,damn. She quickly turned to her friend,who was still there, witnessing everything.

“Ahem,It’s not how it looks like-“

Gudako yelled,trying her best to obstruct Ritsuka’s vision of what was going on behind her.

It was too late though,her friend was already looking at her all smug.

“Fucking jackpot girl…I have nothing else to teach you,thank you for blessing my eyes by the way,don’t worry I’ll leave you two alone now,have fun!”

He was laughing way too much.That’s not fair.

Gudako immediately closed the door to avoid any more trouble.

Ishtar was still standing there,unbothered.That deeply frustrated Gudako so she decided to face her.

“Listen!Do you think you can just walk around naked-“

_“You finally looked at me in the eyes.”_

Ishtar said, putting a finger under her chin and lifted it to get Gudako’s full attention.

“You refused to make a real eye-contact until now.I really had to surprise you to see that cute expression of yours?”

Gudako swallowed,clenching her hand into a fist.

“W-What do you mean by that? I didn’t do anything special,I was just surprised.”

After hearing that answer,Ishtar smirked, cornering gudako against the door with both hands.

“Really now?Because I’m pretty sure that…”

She got,closer and closer,eyeing Gudako’s lips in the process and then…

She nibbled Gudako’s ear, stopping only to whisper to her.

“Pretty sure that it looked like you wanted me."

_“Mhm…!”_

A moan escaped from Gudako’s lips.

That caused to boast Ishtar’s pride even more.

Very satisfied, the goddess backed away, grabbed some underwear and a pink hoodie from the closet, she waved superficially facing the opposite side of the room, not looking behind her in the slightest,then flew through the window in a flash.

When Gudako was sure that she was truly out of her sight,she fell on her knees,putting one hand on her chest,her face was on fire, her ears were burning,her legs were shaking,she felt drained all of the sudden, but she couldn’t let Ishtar see her like this,that moan was enough already.

_That woman frustrated her so much._

First of all,Ishtar had to stop seeing as her plaything,but as a person,starting by finally calling Gudako by her name.

Wait… _Ishtar-_

She is alone right now-

There’s no doubt that she is going to get all the focus on her,plus, pretty sure that she wasn’t wearing any pants when she left,so everyone is gonna see her ass,full display-

_Great,just great._

Gudako tried her best to get ready to go out, hoping to find her as soon as possible.

~ ~ ~

After running around the college all day she finally found her sitting on the grass surrounded by a considerate amount of people and…a professor,damn it.

“Excuse me miss,I don’t know if you study here but you are not allowed to…show that much skin in this enviroment.”

Ishtar stood up and started laughing as if she heard the funniest joke ever.

“Oh and who are you to tell _me_ what to do?If I don’t want to wear pants that’s none of your business,beside those people here like what they see right?”

The small crowd that she formed started whistling very loudly.

That didn’t really help the situation,the professor was fuming,she had to interfere.

“I’m sorry professor,she is a friend of mine who wanted to visit where I studied,she still hasn’t learned how to behave ahaha..”

The professor immediately started yelling:

“THEN TAKE THIS WOMAN AWAY FROM MY STUDENTS!”

Gudako nodded trying to look as ashamed as possible,she grabbed Ishtar’s hand and took her in an isolated place.

“Why did you obey these kind of foolish orders human?"

_That word again,now that’s enough._

“Just ask me about my name already!Do you think it’s fun to be adressed always as human like-“

As she yelled,Gudako’s gaze shifted to her hand. She was still holding Ishtar’s hand.

“AAAH!”

She let go instanly,looking like she got burned or something.

Ishtar looked at her, perplexed.

“AAAH? What?Wait…is that your name?Uhm quite primitive I must say but-“

Damn this was getting so embarassing,way to go about not letting her see any weakness.

“No... I was just-Nevermind. My name is Gudako.”

The goddess nodded,seeming strangely very calm.Gudako kind of expected to get insulted or something but…nothing.

“Fine.If you prefer this way,I don’t mind.”

The goddess shrugged,Gudako couldn’t help but smile, for some reason,Ishtar looked so funny doing normal things.

“Oh and…don’t worry about what Hassan said hum- ahem,Gudako,I won’t let them do as they please.”

Those words gave a weird sense of safety to Gudako,she knew was supposed to get mad at Ishtar,yet it was impossibile for her to do that at the moment.

She looked up at the sky and then at Ishtar once again.

She was still worried about what Hassan had told her,but she couldn’t waste this other chance at life that Ishtar had given to her.

_This was going to be a new start for her,no matter what._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo I really had fun writing this chapter and yes I really decided to put Ssome romantic cliches already...but in my defense,  
> I LOVE ISHTAR SO MUCH!!!!


	3. A date with the goddess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some people take responsibility for their actions,Ishtar wasn't one of them.

Ah,the weekend,the blessed days,finally, Gudako was able to do anything she wanted in peace, it was just her and that sweet, beautiful silence that she loved so much,that and nothing else that could ever-

_SBAM!_

Of course,that was a distant memory,now that she had an ancient goddess living with her.

Ishtar really didn’t care at all that Gudako was busy,it was almost like this was actually her apartment all

along,knowing her,that was probably how things worked for her.

“Gudako, come here, you have to see this,there’s this person on tv that-“

_Ugh._

“Ishtar.. would you MIND closing the bathroom door?I don’t have time for this.”

It was only morning and her tone was already exasperated, she tightened her grip on her manga to contain the frustration.

“Oh.”

The goddess took a careful look at the situation as if she was inspecting a crime scene.

“You’re such a-“

But Ishtar wasn’t even able to end the sentence that she was already laughing, pointing at the book that Gudako was reading,it took her a few moment to calm down,after taking a deep breath she regained composure.

“You truly are an idiot. After you told me that your friend had to finish your essay for you because of your lazyness, you are here, reading a book with two women doing naughty things on the cover?”

Ishtar was very close to start laughing again so she put a hand to cover her mouth.

Gudako deeply embarassed quickly hid the manga behind her back and screamed:

 _JUST…GET OUT_!

Strangely,the goddess listened to her this time.

It’s not like Gudako used the bathroom to read,sadly, with ishtar around,it was hard to get some privacy, she didn’t know what personal space was like,always getting closer,always wanting be involved in everything,plus it was actually her fault that Gudako couldn’t finish her essay, she had to make sure that Ishtar didn’t cause trouble,in the end,the result is what really matters so Mash ,after a proper scolding,helped her with everything,that girl is way too kind.

Ishtar though, she didn’t have the right to call her lazy,when her routine consisted on eating,watching tv and going out late at night ,she would always come back in the morning full of marks sometimes she had traces of red lipstick on her,however, when she decided to stay inside it was even worse,every single time Gudako returned home the apartment looked like a mess,so before going to sleep she was forced into a hardcore clearing session that would end with her sleeping on the floor,because there is no way she can sleep with ishtar being full naked every night.

_I swear, she is so infuriating._

Gudako realized it was really time to set some rules because even if Ishtar believed so, she didn’t live to serve the goddess.

Determined she stepped out of the bathroom.

“Ishtar now, that I’m not…busy anymore, we need to talk about-“

She wasn’t paying attention to Gudako’s words at all,too focused on the tv to answer.

_“A considerable number of lifeless bodies were found in-“_

As soon as Gudako tried to listen Ishtar immediately turned off the tv as if she was caught by surprise watching something questionable,weirdly enough those were just the news so why would she feel any shame? Getting a little suspicious Gudako started questioning her.

“You rarely watch the news Ishtar,did something happen?”

Gudako expected a nonsensical response in her usual proud tone,but the goddess wasn’t answering,she was simply looking down,it seemed like there was also a hint of worry on her face.

It was the first time that Gudako had seen her make that expression.

All the frustration she was feeling a moment ago started dissipating,it didn’t have importance anymore not when Ishtar’s expression looked so tormented.

Slowly,Gudako raised her arm trying to reach her shoulder,but Ishtar’s face turned in her direction too fast and that made Gudako instantly retract her gesture, then she did her best to make it seem like she didn’t even notice that change in Ishtar’s behaviour.

“Oh so your majesty finally turned to face me,may I please get my answer now?”

Ishtar smiled,it looked like Gudako’s sarcastic tone improved her mood,her usual smug expression came back.

“Silly.I wasn’t really watching the news,that stuff is too boring for a divine entity like me, I was just too lost in my own thoughts,oh,by the way,I’m going out,I’ll come back in time for dinner don’t worry.”

_Again._

Ishtar was doing her own thing,again, without considering Gudako of course.

“You can’t just leave like this!”

Gudako grabbed Ishtar by her wrist before she could open the door.

The goddess looked confused at first then after reflecting for a second she came to a realization and started smirking.

“Oh,I see. You feel neglected right?”

_What._

Her boldness really knew no limits,Gudako still felt a little flustered by that claim yet she didn’t back off she didn’t release her grip,it was time to look confident.

“T-that’s not what I meant! You need to understand that you can’t do as you please all the time I’m not one of your workshippers so-“

Gudako paused, noticing something.

Ishtar’s mind seemed to be somewhere else,clearly she wasn’t listening to her at all.

“Ugh!Just-“

_Just tell me how are you feeling._

That was Gudako wanted to say.

Deep down,she knew that what angered the most was Ishtar excluding her.

She knew that Ishtar took a great risk when she saved her, if something was happening she wanted to know, Ishtar didn’t have to shoulder all the burden alone.

Yet all she managed to say was:

“-pay attention to me for once!”

_No, that wasn’t what she wanted to say,that was wrong-_

Ishtar’s empty gaze immediately shifted to her.

“I wasn’t really following you,but this confirms that I was right,I know what you really need right now.”

Gudako released her grip this time,pinching the bridge of her nose.

“Somehow I doubt that..”

Instead of replying Ishtar opened the apartament door pointing at something.

Gudako tilted her head,still not getting it.

Disappointed the goddess facepalmed.

“I swear,you are the dumbest person I’ve ever seen!What I meant was obviously going on a date!”

Gudako’s eyes widened,she rushed to close the door as soon as possible before letting out a yell.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN A DATE???”

She used all the force she had to yell at that incorrigible goddess.

That caused her only to grab her sunglasses though.

“You heard that correctly cutie,I,Ishtar, goddess of love and war, will give you the honor to go on a date with me,make sure entertain me if you want me to notice you that much!”

_Oh so she was actually serious, wait why is she doing the finger guns thing?_

_that was so…_

Gudako shaked her head as if it helped her gain concentration.

Ishtar needed to stop watching those love Island programs.

“I guess I don’t really mind.”

_This is just a way to discover what she’s hiding,nothing more._

Gudako repeated that to herself like a mantra,making sure to get her priorities straight.

“Wear something cute for me,I’ll wait outside.”

Ishtar whispered in her ear.

When she left Gudako couldn’t help but touch her ear as if it was burning.

There was no doubt that Ishtar was attractive, plus Gudako had very few dates ,so she was extremely nervous at the thought of just the two of them spending time alone together, this was different from the usual routine they had.

Gudako sighed.

“It’s so hard to get your priorities straight when…you’re not.”

And with that stated, she started to look for a decent outfit.

~ ~ ~

It’s been so long since Gudako wore a dress.

It was a birthday gift from her parents and the only decent outfit, she doesn’t know what Ishtar means with cute,it’s better to go with the classics.

“I’m ready.”

Gudako said shyly,still trying to adjust her hair.

Ishtar didn’t notice her at first,too focused talking with some guys,when she realized their attention wasn’t on her anymore she decided look in that same direction.

Realizing that person was Gudako she took her glasses off as if she needed to scan her.

“That’s more like it.”

Gudako could see Ishtar clearly biting her lower lip, it looked like her red eyes turned yellow for a second,but maybe it was just an impression.

“That was the only good outfit I had.”

Gudako lowered her voice, feeling her piercing gaze on her.

The guys behind Ishtar tried to talk to Gudako but she stopped any chance of flirting.

“She is with _me_ ,and don’t get the wrong idea, you two are not her type.”

Understanding what she meant by that the two boys left,sighing.

Now that they were finally alone-

“Oh my,Gudako is that you?”

Wait maybe not.

Mash approached Gudako, covering her mouth with one hand looking almost moved.

“You told me that this type of outfift wasn’t for you,you liar!So,what’s the occasion?”

Mash said,in a teasing tone.

Gudako embarassed by all the attetion she was getting ,started scratching her hand.

“Oh you know, I just wanted to try something new today,no reason.”

Mash grabbed both of Gudako’s hands in hers.

“You look amazing.”

Meanwhile Ishtar who was standing there the whole time, she stared at them in silence,focusing on Mash in particular.

Mash and Gudako said goodbye to each other right after.

_Finally it was just the two of them._

“So I was thinking that maybe we could go shopping-“

Gudako’s voice ceased to exist when she felt Ishtar holding her hand,because she was looking the other way,Gudako couldn’t guess what she had in mind at all.

Still,

_her hand was so soft…_

She really wasn’t used to this type of affection,especially when it was from Ishtar.

“W-what are you doing?”

Gudako’s voice came out veryshaky,that was embarassing her even more.

Instead of getting an explanation,Ishtar simply tightned her grasp.

Maybe a little too much.

“Ouch! You are going break my hand like this,just what are you thinking!”

Ishtar freed her at once,looking at her own hand perplexed for a second.

“Relax,it was just.. a joke,I’m fine with shopping,let’s go.”

Gudako felt offended at that insensitive answer so she simply nodded,annoyed.

They stayed in silence for a while.

~ ~ ~

“Let’s go there”

Ishtar stopped walking and pointed at the swimsuit shop.

Gudako sighed.

“Of course,every chance is good for you to show attractive you are”

Ishtar rolled her eyes.

“I’m sorry about before, I shouldn’t have, but this time, I just wanted to have fun with you.”

Those puppy eyes were too powerful,Gudako decided to forgive her,at least for now.

After all being passive aggressive can only make things worse.

“Well,maybe we should go then”

Ishtar opened her mouth in shock.

“What?Really?”

She raised her hands up in the air.

“Victory!”

Gudako couldn’t help but laugh.

_Sometimes the powerful goddess Ishtar acts like a little baby._

~ ~ ~

_Yeah nevermind._

_That was a horrible decision_.

The problem wasn’t really the fact that Ishtar wanted to try every single bikini but the fact that she wanted appreciation.

A lot of appreciation.

“So what do you all think?Hey you, miss, do you think I look good?”

“I..err..”

Ishtar kept asking that same question to every person that would enter the store,because apparently,asking the assistants and the cashier wasn’t enough.

That store became her personal parade,she started walking like a professional model,no matter how much the assistans tried to push her back in the changing room, her exhibitionist nature was too strong,Gudako felt powerless,no one can possibily stop that woman.

Still,she had to admit,that was quite a show,in fact, a crowd started forming outside,so many people became curious and some even entered asking to buy what she was wearing.

It’s like Ishtar had this magnetic aura that could attract anything,to be honest it was a little scary, once again,this proved how superior she was to humans, she had the power to be the center of everything ,she didn’t need anyone else to shine,that was her real power.

Lost in thought,Gudako didn’t notice that someone tapped her shoulder.

“Uh,hello?Are you friend with that woman over there?”

Finally noticing that someone was talking to her,Gudako answered.

“If you mean that weirdo, yes I am.”

It was one of the assistants,making her notice that Ishtar still had to buy something and that if she wasn’t intentioned in doing so,she had to leave because she was causing trouble.

“I’m so sorry about this, I’ll talk to her,I’m sure she actually wants to buy something.”

Gudako walked towards Ishtar,she had another bikini in her hands a black one this time.

“Oh Gudako just in time!I think I found the one,I can’t wait to show it to everyone!“

She was about to strip in front of every one and this time it was too late for any kind of human barrier.

“Yeah about that,give this to me and follow me.“

Gudako grabbed her by the arm and dragged her in the changing room before she had the time to show her nipples to the world.

“Hey why did you do that?Is it because of my body? Those women always covered for me anyway”

Gudako looked at the pile of swimsuits in the changing room and sighed.

“No,not this time,I think they had enough,if you did that I believe they would have called the authorities”

Ishtar didn’t look worried at all.

“I know they’re nothing compared to my power,but you are human so it wouldn’t be fair to you”

Wow Ishtar actually said something right?Damn that felt weird.

“Well now it’s just me and you in this tiny space so if you don’t mind-“

She took off the top part,it fell directly on Gudako’s face.

By the time she had removed it,she was already done changing.

“That was fast.”

Gudako was truly impressed.

Ishtar winked,then turned around to show her something that was actually even more impressive.

“Do you like it?I finally found one that gave the right importance to my body.”

Gudako swallowed.

That swimsuit wasn’t covering her body,everything was displayed right there especially-

“Your ass- uh I mean-.”

After realizing she said that out loud Gudako covered her mouth in shame.

Ishtar chuckled ,Gudako wanted to disappear.

“I mean,I’m well aware I got best one,still I didn’t think you would use such vocabulary in front of a goddess,you can praise me better than that.”

Gudako’s face was burning, she was panicking,not having any idea of what to say.

Ishtar was waiting for her though, she had to say something,anything.

“Ishtar I think you look…absolutely irresistble.”

She raised her eyebrow, her eyes turned yellow again.

So that wasn’t just an impression.

“Oh really?Tell more more.”

Ishtar started caressing Gudako’s thigh,trying to get all of her attention.

Surprised Gudako took a step back, feeling the wall against her back.

Ishtar licked her lips.

“Such a reaction…”

Gudako averted their gaze, still not responding.

“I want to see more of it.”

Not wasting a second,the goddess pushed Gudako’s arms above her head.

That gesture awakened _something_ in her,she wanted to close her legs but Ishtar was faster,now her entire body was pressing against Gudako.

_“Mhm, Ishtar we can’t…”_

Gudako didn’t want to moan,she wanted to keep quiet, she knew people were outside, she also knew that what they were doing was wrong and yet-

All that she could focus on was that pressure between her legs.

Ishtar started to get closer,the distance between their lips getting shorter by the second,they were so close to touch, it was inevitabile-

_So close…_

Gudako closed her eyes by instict.

“ _Muah!”_

The goddess kissed her cheek.

_Wait…her cheek?_

“Did you just-“

Gudako pushed Ishtar away.

“You’re the worst!”

Annoyance written all over her face.

Ishtar who was only grinning at first,let out a loud laugh,her eyes were turning back to red.

“Oh Ishtar!Don’t do it I’m a virgin!”

The goddess pretended to faint, closing her eyes and putting one hand above her face to simulate a typical damsel in distress pose.

Gudako could feel herself growing more irritated by the minute.

“You are such a-“

“Ahem are you two done changing?Some people are waiting for their turn.”

Ishtar replied for both.

“We’re coming!”

She grabbed Gudako’s wallet before she could say anything and left.

_That goddess played her again!_

She touched the cheek,it looked as if Ishtar’s lips still lingered on her skin.

Why it was so hard to get really mad at her?

She wouldn’t stop teasing and everything always went according to her plans,it’s so unfair.

“Ah, whatever I’m just here to discover what she’s hiding I knew this wasn’t a real date from the beginning I just have to tolerate her for a little more.”

After they paid for the swimsuit Gudako’s stomach started rumbling so they decided to grab something and find a placet o eat.

~ ~ ~

“Ah that was satisfying!”

Gudako said,feeling so full and happy, now enjoying her drink,meanwhile Ishtar ate the thing so fast that Gudako wondered if she even tasted it.

They were both sitting on a bench,feeling the fresh air in silence.

When something interrupted the silence.

It was Gudako’s phone, Mash sent her a text.

 _Someone_ was trying to take a peek so she decided to answer later,in privacy this time.

“Ah come on! I was just curious…was it that Mash girl?I’m sure that she likes you.”

Gudako who was trying to drink almost chocked after hearing such claim.

“Are you okay?You’re coughing a lot”

Well no shit Sherlock.

Gudako tried her best to gain compusure, even if she almost died,again.

“I’m fine,but please don’t say such things you don’t even know her, it’s not like that.”

Ishtar totally ignored Gudako, she crossed her legs and continued.

“She looks like the sweet and loyal type,I’m sure she would make a good wife for you.”

Gudako’s eyes widened,her cheeks slowly becoming hot.

“W-Wife?I don’t know how things were back then in ancient Babylonia and stuff but I can assure you that here we don’t jump to that so soon!”

Ishtar looked confused,as if Gudako was in the one talking nonsense there.

“Usually,my priestresses were all called my spouses, I don’t see the problem in calling her your wife,I could even give you my blessing if you pray me enough.”

_That was so not the point._

Gudako had to take a deep breath to calm herself before answering.

“Please,let’s stop talking about this, I don’t need any blessing.”

For some reasons Ishtar looked suddenly displeased,Gudako wanted to ask her why but she turned in the other direction.

The atmosphere became visibly tense,it seemed that Ishtar refused to face her.

Did she say something wrong?

Gudako thought about it yet nothing came in her mind,she didn’t insult her after all.

Still in situation like these it was better to apologize, upsetting a goddess was dangerous.

“Look I’m sor-“

“You know I get it.”

She was surprised when she heard Ishtar talking at the same time,she wasn’t quite following what she meant though.

“I know that in the in current time humans have no need for gods,the majority doesn’t even believe in them,things are different now,it is us gods that need you humans.”

She spoke almost in a solemn tone,showing Gudako a bittersweet smile.

That regretful gaze she had as she was looking down,somehow,it became hard to watch.

 _This isn’t like you_.

But,

Could Gudako really say something like that?

Did she really know her?

_Of course not._

_She had no right to assume that about Ishtar._

There was only one thing she could do.

Withouth hesitation she rested her hand on Ishtar’s.

“I know things changed,but I just want to let you know that …you’re still needed here.”

Gudako waited and waited,however that, that response never came out,at some point, Ishtar did open her mouth but she didn’t say anything.

Out of the nowhere she got up scaring Gudako for a moment, then she started stretching.

“Come on we still have time before our date ends let’s walk for a bit”

Gudako, understanding the situation pretended as if nothing happened and followed her.

~ ~ ~

They walked for a long time, the sun was about to set and Gudako was starting to feel a little bit tired,Ishtar may not know what fatigue means,but her poor legs did.

“Hey, I think we should-“

Gudako stopped herself noticing that Ishtar was looking at something,starting to smirk for no reason.

She was staring at the amusement park,thinking about it,it was pretty close,her attention was focused on something in particolar though.

“Now you have to tell me why you’re staring at the Chaldea wheel like that”

Ishtar put her sunglasses on.

“Oh I’m so glad you asked,cutie.”

Gudako tried put a poker face, failing miserabily, she was being too ridiculous to resist.

Ishtar pretended to clear her throat.

“I’m sure you’re well aware that humans have many fears yet love to risk at the same time,well some more than others and because that thing goes up in the sky,somehow it makes them feel like they’re risking their life a bit, that really turns them on so-“

Before she could hear the rest,Gudako walked past Ishtar trying to run away from her.

Of course that was useless,her speed was above everything else.

“Hey come on don’t ignore me!I still have to tell how much girls enjoy when I start to-“

Something sparkled behind Ishtar,Gudako stopped listening to her and looked over her to see what was happenning.

A figure,that was floating above the wheel disappeared in an instant.

Then right after-

“Hey Gudako are you listening-“

“THE WHEEL!”

Ishtar confused,turned aroud.

“Ishtar the whell is falling!You have to save them pleas-“

Ishtar had already disappeared,Flying at full speed.

Gudako looked up the sky to see if that strange figure appeared again.

_There it is._

That figure was floating above a forest close to her.

“You can’t escape so easily!”

Gudako ran towards it.

She run like her life depended on it,ignoring any sign of fatigue.

Finally she arrived at her destination.

She was completely out of breath yet she tried to scream anyway.

“W-Where...WHERE ARE YOU?? I DON’T SEE YOU FLOATING ANYMORE, SHOW YOURSELF COWARD!”

Something in the shadows started moving,she heard footsteps getting closer.

“My,my, there is no need to be rude don’t you think?”

A woman wearing a hood that covered almost everything but her mouth approached her.

There was no doubt,she was the one that caused that incident.

“Aren’t you ashamed of what you did? You intentionally caused a disaster!”

The woman chuckled.

“You should be ashamed,of your manners that is,you can’t just talk to me like I’m your equal or something, _human_ ”

_Human...?_

_Oh no, it couldn’t be,this person was-_

The woman removed her hood, she had beautiful ocean eyes and azure hair.

Her ears were pointy looking like a beautiful elf from a fairy tail.

Except this situation was the opposite.

“My name is Medea,as my soon be vessel, you’ll have to pay me some respect at least before I get to your soul.”

Gudako’s legs started shaking,the woman started walking towards her and there was nothing she could do.

_Ishtar is not here right now…_

There’s no way to escape, she was standing right in front of Gudako now.

_“You’re mine!”_

Those were the last words she heard before Gudako was swallowed by a mysterious light.

~ ~ ~

After a few seconds Gudako was able to open her eyes.

She wasn’t in that forest anymore,however she was still alive.

That sense of calmness quickly switched to fear when she realized where she was standing now.

“This place…that’s the exact place where-“

_I died._

Since then Gudako always avoided this part of the city, she preferred taking a longer way than walk there, she wasn’t ready to move on yet.

“You died here didn’t you?”

Gudako pretended to ignore the woman standing next to her.

“I don’t care if you ignore me, I can see you shaking, it’s obvious that this was the right place.”

Gudako closed her eyes, she didn’t wanted to see anything,this was still too traumatizing to her.

“I’m sure you must be grateful,many don’t get a second chance.”

_That’s…_

Gudako opened her eyes,this time she made direct contact with _Medea._

Putting a hand on her chest,she answered proudly:

“I am well aware of that,even if I’don’t deserve it, I will continue to live and be grateful for Ishtar’s actions,wasting time feeling guilty would only offend those who didn’t make it.”

Medea smiled in a sinister way as if she was expecting that exact response.

“Oh?Is that so?”

She snapped her fingers.

They changed location again,this time they were on the rooftop of one of the highest building in the city.

“Would you feel the same way when…it’s your life versus the life of many others?”

She pointed at another building.

Confused Gudako asked for an explanation.

“What do you mean-“

_CRASH!_

The building was violently hit by something,no,not something, it was-

“YOU..!Medea you did this!How could you hurt them for no reason!”

Medea’s smile was extremely sadistic, she wasn’t planning to stop there, she started shooting many other overpopulated places making sure that Gudako was able to see them all.

“NO! I BEG OF YOU! MAKE IT STOP!

Gudako begged her as she fell on her knees,crying.

She couldn’t stop sobbing,but that was all she could do was despair.

She wanted to cry for every single one of them.

Those people,had families,friends, lovers…all now of that was lost.

“If you want me to stop…erase your will and become my vessel,or do you want to see other people dying?You’re a smart girl,you can under stand the concept of sacrificing yourself for the greater good.”

_There’s no other way._

_I must sacrifice myself-_

_OH NO YOU WON’T!_

Wait- that voice that just echoed into her mind-

_It’s me! Ishtar!_

_Because of our connection,I can feel when your life is at risk!_

And… she says that just now.

_Anyway,you have to wake up!Whatever are you seeing just now,it isn’t real!_

_This woman’s speciality is magic,she is trying to let you submit to her,I think she is also made you two temporanearly invisible,so if you don’t break the spell I won’t be able to see you or actually feel your presence in the real world!_

“Well?Are you ready to give your soul to me human?”

Medea was clearly getting impatient.

Gudako examined the place once again.

Maybe there was still hope.

“Medea I think…”

The woman got closer,looking satisfied.

“You think?”

Using every bit of the force she had left Gudako ran past her and jumped off the building.

“I think the fuck not!”

“You little!”

It was too late, she coud’t hear Medea anymore,she was falling, at incredibile speed,it still looked painfully real to her.

lf there was a time to wake up,that moment was now-

“Wake up my stupid self!Wake up!”

Gudako closed her eyes trying to concentrate.

…

…

…

_“AH!”_

Gudako managed wake up from that sort of nightmare,as she took some deep breaths she was happy to see that she was in the forest once again.

However,right in front of her there was still Medea, her eyes filled with rage.

“How dare you huma-“

Before she could finish a yellow light had already hit her in the stomach.

_That attack-_

“Hello,stupid witch I’m sorry to inform you that she doesn’t like being called human!”

Gudako looked up, there she was, making a cool entrance as always.

Medea was visibly suffering, it really looked like fighting wasn’t her strongest suit,Ishtar totally knew that.

“Medea the witch!No matter how many people you killed to absorb their life energy, you can’t compete with me,plus you’re still a half soul!”

Medea tried to stand up ,her legs still trembling.

“Curse you!Ishtar!”

Ishtar responded with her usual smug face.

_“Now!Out of my sight!”_

After she fired, no trace of Medea was left behind,it was as if she dissipated in the air,maybe that was what ishtar meant with the soul thing.

“Gudako!Are you okay?”

Ishtar was now standing in front of her,making sure to check that she didn’t get hurt.

Suddenly all the adrenaline left Gudako’s body,she was starting to process more the events and that caused her to start shaking,her vision getting blurred by the tears in her eyes.

“Gudako you’re-“

Without giving it a second thought,Gudako hugged Ishtar tightly,surprising even the goddess by that sudden gesture.

“Ishtar!I was so scared!I-“

She sobbed letting out all the emotions that she had to bottle up until now.

Ishtar hugged her back.

“It’s alright,you’re safe”

She said,reassuring her in a soft tone as she stroked her hair.

_“I’m here.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally...it's here...  
> let's all celebrate Ishtar's strap energy.  
> Ps:Medea Ily I wanted to put you in my fic because you kinda sexy.  
> Hope you liked it!  
> See you right after the Ishtar event!  
> (where im going to give her the biggest KISS)


	4. If you truly looked at me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gudako starts seeing Ishtar in a different way,but what about Ishtar?

_“I’m here”_  
Those words began to resonate in Gudako’s head, she could no longer distinguish the reason why her heart was beating.  
It could still be anxiety or.

_No._   
_Now is not the time to think about trivial issues._

Slowly Gudako removed herself from Ishtar, she had stopped crying but still had so many questions, what did that woman mean by vessel? Why her? And most importantly why did Ishtar define her a half soul?  
Ishtar owed her some real explanations,she couldn’t keep her in the dark about something that involved Gudako directly,not anymore at least.  
“Now you better tell me what is happening here and for the record, I won’t accept the prank excuse so be serious for once Ishtar.”

Ishtar looked away,staring into the horizon.  
“Fine.”  
“To save you from the underworld I had to open a portal temporarily, thousands of souls began to flow upward trying to escape, I thought I managed to block them all but unfortunately certain souls belong to tormented beings that possess far more strength”  
She kept talking refusing to face Gudako,her hand clenching to a fist.  
“My power…is limited there.  
She stopped talking for a moment,slowly moving her head to look down.

because it’s _her_ domain after all.”  
That frustrated tone was now being replaced by a soft but melancholic one.  
There was no doubt she was hiding something very personal to her in those words, yet Gudako didn’t question it,feeling scared of her reaction.  
Ishtar turned to face Gudako,but her gaze wasn’t focused on her at all, it was as if she was staring past her.   
“Now you’re nothing but an empty shell for them. They just want to use you,eat up your conscious and take completely control of your identity. Without you they can’t survive for long or they’ll weaken more and more until they disappear, of course how much that would take depends on their own power-“  
Gudako stepped closer to Ishtar grabbing both of her wrists, looking up at her,desperately trying to capture her attention.  
“Why didn’t you tell me!Just what happend to me that day-where is my soul now?”  
Her tone getting more aggressive by the minute.  
Ishtar didn’t care about her impatience,she easily broke Gudako’s grip on her but before Gudako could get mad at her once again Ishtar grabbed her hand putting it on her chest,in the part closest to her heart.  
“It’s here.”  
The goddess answered closing her eyes for an instant.  
When she reopened them her eyes were colored of gold right after her chest started shining until she was being swallowed by a blue light that came form inside Ishtar herself.  
Gudako could only stare with her mouth agape,admiring that sight made by the soul itself.  
That magnific show lasted a few seconds, Ishtar was sure that she proved her point enough,quickly Gudako removed her hand from her chest looking a bit flustered realizing that it stayed there the whole time.  
“I took custody of it,now that it’s a part of me _she_ can’t claim it back”  
 _Again._  
Every time Ishtar mentioned this person her tone would change,this time Gudako had the opportunity to look at her expression as she mentioned her,hoping to find any hint that could have made her understand how Ishtar felt about this person but there was nothing.This time Ishtar must have concealed her emotions because her face seemed.. lifeless ,even that gold in her eyes felt empty.  
“Anyway,I’m sorry I didn’t tell you,as soon as Hassan started talking I understood the situation,but you were already shocked about you dying that day so I thought I could have just track them down and send them back without you knowing,it seemed the safest the option at the time.”  
Gudako started thinking about all those times Ishtar went out, aways coming home late,it only looked she had fun but she was actually not only thinking about pleasing herself.  
Gudako was feeling more guilty the more she thought about it, she shouldn’t have assumed stuff without asking her.  
The least she could do was showing gratitude to the goddess.  
“No sorry I get it now.I don’t blame you for thinking you didn’t want to cause trouble,still I prefer knowing about the whole situation cause-”  
Gudako couldn’t manage to finish. Ishtar resting her hand on her cheek totally made her forget what she was about say.  
“I won’t let them win.”  
She was unable to reply,her body sightly trembling at her touch, all she could do was waiting for Ishtar’s next move.   
The wind started blowing and Ishtar made sure to brush a strand of hair from her face first before continuing.  
“You know…there’s also a part of me in you,a fragment of venus to be exact, that’s what lets you stay alive now.”  
Gudako felt Ishtar’s hand brushing hers,however she was too focused on her to react, she listened to Ishtar as if her life depended on it.  
“So please don’t see yourself as empty,remember that you have a treasure inside of you and that makes you quite special if you ask me.”  
Gudako slowly opened her mouth, her lips were trembling,but she couldn’t surrender to any weakness,not now.  
“I don’t care about their opinion and don’t worry I trust you will take good care of  
m- my soul…”  
From the outside it may have looked like Gudako managed to stay subtle resist to her emotions, except that her gaze didn’t reach Ishtar’s eyes at all,it stayed from the beginning to the end on Ishtar’s lips.  
Because of that she wasn’t even sure about her reaction,that moment ended too fast, Ishtar gave her space right after.  
“It’s getting late we should go”  
Gudako nodded,smiling at her.  
“Yeah let’s go home.”

~ ~ ~  
The next day right after waking up,Gudako remebered about Mash’s text,quickly she tapped the chat to see what did she miss.  
 _“Fujimaru’s friend organized a beach party for his birthday and invited us too!Apparently She wants it to be something big, so you can bring as many friends as you want!”_  
Gudako,now very used to sleeping on the floor, stood up and stared at the sleeping goddess resting in her bed.  
She looked so at peace,luckily, this time the covers managed to cover her body even if the bed was a complete mess.  
Gudako turned back her attention to the screen, she wasn’t the party type at all still, if Ishtar went with her maybe…  
Feeling weirdly opmistic Gudako accepted the invite adding that she would bring someone too.  
“I shouldn’t be so excited for this, I’m not expecting something to happen but…”  
She looked back at Ishtar,  
 _“I just think it would be nice,with you”_  
~ ~ ~  
Convincing Ishtar to join her was easy as expected,the hardest part was travelling with someone who had never actually used roads for more than three seconds and who refused to use a navigator because following any kind of orders was apparently shameful.  
When they finally got there,Mash and Ritsuka were waiting for them,waving at Gudako.  
“Took you long enough- “  
Ritsuka stared intesely at Gudako’s outift and facepalmed.  
“For once, could you not dress up like a middle aged lesbian?You have too many orange clothes with flowers it’s becoming a nightmare.”  
Gudako,offened pretended to ignore his presence.  
“So anyway!I’m so sad Ritsuka isn’t here but damn Mash you look cute!”  
Mash didn’t really answer back,but she offered Gudako an innocent smile.  
“Ahem.”  
Someone was offended that she wasn’t the centre of attention this time.  
“This is very nice and all but where is the beach?I’m getting bored.”  
Ritsuka immediately rushed to Ishtar,he was totally waiting for an excuse to start a conversation.  
“First you two should check your hotel room,she reserved rooms for everyone can you believe it?Rich people are so extra,I hope she will like my present even if I couldn’t do much,wait what about you two,where is it?.”  
 _Fuck._  
 _I forgot about the present._  
As soon as Gudako thought that Ishtar looked at her for a second then she started pinching the bridge of her nose.  
“I’m the present.”  
Ishtar winked, with all the confidence in the wolrd.  
Everyone including Gudako was staring in disbelief.  
“Gudako asked me to come here to please our birthday girl,my shows never disappoint trust me.”  
She said,while putting her two fingers in a V sign and sticking her tongue out.  
Both Mash and Ritsuka were pietrified after that final statement,Gudako wanted to complain but Ishtar actually saved her.  
Still,changing the topic was a must.  
“Oof this bag is so heavy guys,I really need to rest for a little,come on Ishtar let’s go!”  
She grabbed Ishtar’s hand ignoring her friends,who looked still shocked.

 _Sadly another problem was waiting for Gudako._  
~ ~ ~  
Because they were added together on the invite list the staff assumed they were a couple and now it was too late to change rooms so-  
“This b-bed is…way too big!!”  
Gudako screamed as she pointed animatedly at it.  
Ishtar didn’t seem to have any strongs opinions about it.  
“Well it’s better than yours,next.”  
She commented,playing with hair.  
It was clear that she was far more interested in locating the beach while Gudako’s heartbeat-  
 _I don’t really have any excuses now._  
-started beating faster.  
She touched the bed,slowly caressing those sheets.  
It has been so long since they shared the bed that night and more importantly, circumstances changed,being so close to Ishtar now meant being unmistakeably vunerable to her from every side. Ishtar was giving something she never had and she was starting to think about what would have happened if she started wanting more than those casual stares and gentle touches.  
 _Feeling noticed by her makes me happy already but-_  
“Uh so,you can keep staring at that bed I called custom services and now I know where the beach was so I’m going,see you soon.”  
Gudako’s train of thought was suddenly interrupted.  
“Wait-Ishtar,thank you for saving back there.”  
Ishtar was about to open the door so Gudako was only able to see her back from there,she simply raised her arm to do a thumbs up and closed the door.  
“It’s almost like you’re always saving isn’t it?”  
Gudako whispered,even if she was alone at the time she still felt shy to voice her thoughts,she laughed to herself a little before joining everyone else.  
~ ~ ~  
As soon as she arrived at the beach,she noticed a big crowd screaming,from her past experiences she learned that meant only one thing.  
 _Ishtar._  
“Excuse me,sorry…uh let me pass please-“  
Gudako struggled but she had finally managed to make her way through that big crowd,what was happening at the centre though, let’s just say it was really something.  
“So, do you still think that this present is nothing special?”  
Ishtar,in her brand new swimsuit, was standing up smirking at who seemed to be the birthday girl.  
The girl was sitting on a deck chair holding her face with both her hands ,visibily flustered.  
“I-I’m sorry! I take back everything I said!Just do it one more time-“  
The crowd was starting to get even louder,Gudako had to end this right now.  
“Ah happy birthday!i’m glad you liked it!Now, I’m sorry, my friend is expected to be somewhere else now we have to go bye!”  
She yelled as she pushed Ishtar’s back in order to make her move faster.  
Because Gudako ruined the fun the crowd was dissolving very fast,the only person left was the birthday girl who looked like she really needed some water.

Finally Gudako spotted Ritsuka and Mash having fun playing with a beach ball.  
She ran towards them,followed by Ishtar, still a little annoyed about having her fun spoiled.  
Turns out that her friends totally figured out the cause of the crowd alone,it looked like they were slowly getting used to Ishtar’s behavior so they didn’t ask about it,instead Mash and Ritsuka invited them both to play together.  
“Take this!”  
Ishtar yelled,like one of those heroines that celebrate right after shooting their final attack.  
Of course she had to throw the ball way too far.   
Everyone started to look at Gudako and the message was pretty clear.  
“Okay,okay I’m going!I swear I hate you guys sometimes!”  
Gudako started running towards the sea and as she started swimming she quickly found out the water was deeper than she thought but nothing she couldn’t handle though—  
 _And then she slammed her leg against something losing her balance._  
Gudako was never the best swimmer to begin with so when she started panicking things got worse.  
 _She was drowning._  
Her movements started getting weaker,her blurry vision was a sign that she was going to lose consciousness by any minute.  
 _Not again…this feeling…_  
She closed her eyes,feeling the sea swallowing her.  
~ ~ ~  
 _Muffled voices in the distance._  
 _A shadow,right before her eyes._  
Slowly,Gudako tried to blink in order to adjust her vision.  
As soon as she understood what was happening, her half closed eyes widened, filled of surprise.  
Ishtar had her mouth gently placed on hers.  
She wanted to react but the urge of coughing was stronger,Ishtar noticed she was conscious again so she gave her space to cough the water left.  
“Ugh…cough,cough!”  
“We’re so glad you’re okay!”  
Mash and Ritsuka were staring at her,their eyes looked a bit swollen,she must have scared them a lot.  
“I’m sorry...I’m okay now I just-“  
Gudako looked at Ishtar for a moment,their eyes didn’t met though, she was staring somewhere else, an unreadable expression on her face.  
“-need to rest a litte bit.”  
That disappointed Gudako a bit yet she tried to hide that from her friends who were trying to get her to stand up so that they could haved escorted her in her room.  
“It’s fine guys,I got this.”  
Without any effort Ishtar took Gudako in her arms and bridal carried her until they reached their destination, not a hint of shame in her eyes.  
“You’re staring.”  
Ishtar pointed out as she slowly placed Gudako on the bed.  
“I-I just-”  
Ishtar placed a kiss on top of Gudako’s forehead,now gone completely silent.  
“Rest well. I’m going back now,if you’re hungry you can call the room service,I’m sure you know how”  
And with that,she left,leaving Gudako alone.  
She took a deep breath, trying to calm,but it was useless her heart was about to explode in her chest.  
 _Why does my heart hurts sometimes when I look at her?_  
 _Why do I want to keep her close?_  
 _Why…_  
“Ishtar...”  
Her hand brushed her lips remebering what happened ,that caused her face to feel hot,from her cheek to her ears, she swallowed,this feeling was comsuming her.  
Trying to calm down she removed her hand from her lips and used her arm to obscure her vision,as if she wanted the world to fade away for a minute,however the sound of her heart was there to remind her that this feeling wasn’t going to go away.  
“I think… I like you.”  
~ ~ ~  
Gudako didn’t realize when she actually fell asleep,all she knew was that when she woke up it was dark already so she checked the time on her phone,still rubbing her eyes.  
“Oh fuck- the party!”  
Of course she was late.  
Taking off her swimsuit at the speed of the light,she tried her best to get ready as fast as she could.  
“Hm...still, all my t-shits are so basic,I don’t think I could really impress-”  
Her eyes widened and her cheeks started to feel hot again.  
“Oh…just what am I thinking?”  
Wanting to forget those thoughts,she started to shook her head.  
In the end, she choosed a variant of the same middle aged lesbian look and rushed to the party.  
~ ~ ~  
As expected when Gudako arrived at the beach,everyone was dancing,the majority against each other but that wasn’t the problem,she had to find her friends and-  
 _Oh Ishtar,there she is._  
She was sitting next to a bar counter, really enjoying herself talking with a woman Gudako had never seen before.There was a lot of closeness of those stare,Gudako could have ignored that if it wasn’t for Ishtar’s hand on her thigh.   
Gudako was about to walk away but Ishtar was already waving at her.  
“Hey!Feeling better now?”  
Trying her best to endure the awkwardness,she forced a smile.  
“Oh yeah,I’m good!I’m just trying to find my friends so I can have some fun.”  
She scratched her head doing her best to look as natural as possible.  
“Oh good timing!They just started playing spin the bottle with some other people,come on!Go join them!”  
She pointed the place and Gudako easily spotted them,they were the only ones sitting in circle looking extremely nervous. It wasn’t that far from the bar though, she was still able to take a look at Ishtar from there.  
 _Not that I care…_  
When Mash and Ritsuka saw her they immediately hugged her,they were probably worried sick about that incident.After reassuring them about her condition, she tried to find a spot to sit, just in time to see where the bottle landed.  
And- It landed on Mash.  
“Oh my god Mash!You’re going to get some!”  
Ritsuka was overly excited about it, meanwhile Mash simply nodded, looking a little embarassed.  
It was for the other spin,Gudako was very curious to see who was going to be one to kiss Mash.  
Then all that curiousity dissipated when it landed on her.  
Gudako couldn’t believe her eyes,she stared at the bottle pietrified.  
 _No it can’t be…there must have been a mistake_  
Someone touching her shoulder managed to get her back to reality,  
It was Mash,who was sitting next to her now.  
Her hand was resting on Gudako’s shoulder,she was blushing so much yet she still tried to make the first move,she was really trying her best.  
Gudako on the other hand-  
 _What do I do? I-_  
Gudako’s eyes looked instinctively behind Mash and to her surprise,Ishtar was staring back at her making a thumbs up, probably wanting to be supportive.  
 _Oh-right._  
She was the only one with the problem there.  
“G-Gudako are you okay?”  
Mash was still waiting for her.  
Gudako stared back at her,resting one hand on the girl’s cheek.  
“Sorry,I got distracted for a second.”  
Just like that, without further ado,Gudako pressed her lips on her.  
The kiss wasn’t bad,her lips were soft but Gudako knew that in these kind of games you’re supposed to make out and she really wasn’t feeling it.  
Gudako pulled away,Mash’s breath felt hot probably expecting more,she didn’t say anything though,the game continued like nothing happened,Gudako stopped looking at Ishtar and to general surprise, Ritsuka managed to kiss every boy in that circle.  
Gudako was ready to bet her life that he was going to brag about it for years.  
The game got interrupted at some point,it was the time to give the birthday girl her presents and eat the cake after all so the majority went in the biggest hall of the hotel.  
Gudako started to look around and noticed Ishtar wasn’t anywhere to be found.  
“Guys go without me,I need to find Ishtar first.”  
 _That girl already got her present from me anyway._  
“Alright!Don’t cry if there’s no cake left!”  
Ritsuka replied,he was in really good mood,Mash seemed a bit absent on the other hand.  
Gudako waved at them and then ran away,searching for Ishtar.  
“First,I’m going to take a better look at the bar.”  
There was no one else except for the bar tender though,disappointed Gudako was about to go back to the hotel when the spotted two doors.  
“Oh I didn’t even notice this place had toilets”  
A fear began creeping on her mind.  
Slowly she approched the women’s bathroom,ignoring what her brain was trying to suggest her,in the end,she convinced herself she was just being paranoid.  
 _Whatever,let’s do it._  
Ishtar was there, it didn’t take much to find her after all.  
She was…also not alone.  
The same girl that was talking to Ishtar before was now sitting the bathroom counter with her eyes closed and her back arching in pleasure, her legs were desperately trying push Ishtar deeper,but it wasn’t really effective, the goddess had the strongest grip on them.  
Just when she was about to bite the girl’s inner thigh with the corner of her eye,Ishtar noticed Gudako standing there,not moving an inch from the door.  
She stopped pleasing the girl,who only then noticed there was someone else and walked towards Gudako.  
She moved closer,but she still whispered,not wanting the other girl to hear.  
“Sorry I know you were probably looking for me,but could you please…leave? I met her this afternoon and I’m having so much I don’t want to ruin it you know.”  
 _I was sleeping at the time,you know._  
That’s what Gudako wanted to say but instead she-  
“Oh sure,sorry for interrupting you two.”  
She looked at the girl for a moment,she didn’t seem to care about her apology judging by that glare.  
Not having anything left to say she ran away,she wanted to reach the hotel as soon as she could but her vision was getting blurry.  
 _No.I don’t want people to see me._  
That’s why she ran even faster  
 _I don’t know what I was expecting._  
Until she finally reached her room and collapsed on the bed.  
She smashed her face on her pillow not wanting to see the tears that kept falling from her eyes.  
The same thought kept echoing on her mind:  
 _I was just being delusional,right?_  
She didn’t want to spend any more tears on her,she just wanted her body to shut down,to feel nothing for some hours and forget about everything.  
In the end,Gudako was able to fall asleep in that half empty bed with her tears still placed at the corner of her eyes.  
~ ~ ~  
Her slumber didn’t last long,it was 5am and she already up,staring at the ceiling.  
Ishtar didn’t come back,obviously.  
Gudako couldn’t stand to stay in that bed any longer so she dressed up and went for a walk on the seaside,hoping that would give her some peace.  
“Hm.As expected I’m the only one here.”  
She took a deep breath and stared around.  
After the party all that was left were the umbrellas slowly being moved by the wind.  
It was incredibile how a place so full of life now looked so…desolated.  
 _Just like what happend to me._  
Gudako stared intensely at the sea.Those waves seemed to powerful that she wished they could also wipe away her sadness.  
 _“You are quite special.”_  
Those words came back to her again,just like waves.  
“Not to you though.”  
She smiled this time,it was a bittersweet smile after all the tears she shed last night.  
“I shouldn’t even be surprised, I don’t why I’m being so dramatic about it”  
 _“Oh I think you have every right to be after being so mistreated”_  
At first Gudako thought she just imagined someone else talking then she remembered she was a target for many.  
“Who’s there? I can promise you Ishtar will sense it if my life is at risk so you’re going to die soon!”  
 _“Oh there is no need to,I come in peace”_  
Something started emerge ring from the sea,Gudako took several step backs but stayed on guard. She wasn’t going to show her fear so easily like before.  
That something was…a woman,a stunning woman.  
Gudako took her time to admire in silence that mysterious figure,her pointy ears,that imposing black dress matched perfectly with her hair,her yellow eyes weren’t as vibrant as Ishtar’s yet she could see herself getting lost in them.  
“From that look I can imagine that you like what you see.”  
Gudako felt embarassed and frustrated at herself for her complete lack of subtlety.  
“It doesn’t bother me,honestly I’m used to it.”  
Gudako shook her head to bring her focus back.  
“I know what you want from me stop pretending to be nice,you’ll end up like Medea anyway.”  
The woman smiled,she wasn’t irritated at all,that was even more scary for Gudako.  
“First,my name is Semiramis make sure to remember that and second…Medea you say? I doubt so,I pity her at this point I’m sure you can see why”  
Gudako wasn’t quite following.  
 _Pity?_  
Ishtar called her a witch and didn’t show a hint of remorse when she killed her after all.  
“I’m not sure I understand what you mean.”  
Gudako hated herself for not looking her up online before,but now it was too late she had to know.  
“That woman killed anyone who would get in the way of her lover it didn’t even matter if it was her own blood, yet she constantly faced betrayal and indifference from him, ending up being driven by revenge,she felt remorseful by her acts but to everyone she was just a witch nothing more.”  
At first she couldn’t believe those words then Gudako started thinking about when Medea captured her.  
When she was trying to convince her she didn’t really kill anyone even though if she wanted she could have used that magic to actually do harm,it was also true that she attacked that wheel to probably draw attention and killed some to survive as a soul but-  
“You seem lost in thought,I was so sure Ishtar already informed you.”  
Feeling more at ease Gudako moved closer to Semiramis.  
“I think I get why she really escaped from the under world…she deserve a better life,a better love”  
Semiramis chuckled,she was intrigued by Gudako’s sudden switch.  
“I’m glad we agree, I guess Ishtar made us all look like the bad guys.”  
Gudako titled her head in confusion.  
“Us?You mean even you-“  
Her curiousity was getting the best of her once again.  
“It might seem impossible but I was abadoned by my own mother.A dove took care of me.”  
Gudako’s eyes widened in shock.  
“T-That’s-“  
Semiramis look at the sea, a solemn look on face.  
“Many things happened after, I guess the most relevant for you would be…me being taken away by the Syrian king only to poison him a few days after marriage, at least I ruled Assyria for few decades.”  
That amazed Gudako she sure didn’t expert such out come especially in those times.  
“Okay but you kind of snapped there.”  
Semiramis seemed confused so turned to look at Gudako,to her she looked like an excited puppy so she left like patting her head all of the sudden.  
“I still don’t quite get what you mean,even so I find you cute”  
That compliment made Gudako blush almost immediately  
 _This woman knows what she’s doing,woah._  
“Anyway,because I was hidden here I observed the events of last night and you deserve better,no doubt,in fact you’re more similar to us souls than her,she was never able to comprehend pain to begin with”  
Those words hit Gudako personally,Semiramis was right,Ishtar always tried to make things look the way she wanted but she doesn’t care about anyone,it’s all about entertaiment for her.  
“I guess I can see more humanity in you than in the one that is supposed to protect me.”  
Semiramis offered her hand to Gudako.  
“Then…shall we join forces?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!I'm back after grinding in those summer events!  
> Anyway I really had so much writing this chapter because I caused so much drama and pain...gotta I love it!  
> Oh and I lied I choosed Medea for a specific reason (but yeah she is hot) go go tragic characters!!  
> Now that Semiramis is here who knows what's going to happen?


	5. Toxic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's the real nature of Semiramis and Gudako's bond?

_Join forces?_

Between trying to emphasize with her enemies to cooperate with them there was a big difference.

She wasn’t sure of what Semiramis had in mind for her,after all, she needed a vessel to survive.

“Listen I-“

But she was interrupted by a sound of footsteps.

Gudako didn’t need to guess.Ishtar was standing behind her, she turned in her direction immediately,afraid of what she would say,yet all she did was throwing her white robe in the air and stretch.

“Gudako you’re in the way,I can’t kill her like this.”

Semiramis didn’t seem to care about those treaths in the slightest,instead she got closer to Gudako,pressing her body against her back before leaning in to whisper something in her ear.

“You’ll protect me right?”

Gudako’s eye wided,shocked by that sudden contact.

She spoke slow,letting the feeling of her hot breath linger on Gudako’s ear.

_Protecting-_

It was so clear that this woman didn’t need protection but, for some reason she requested help from her, Ishtar was already up in the sky,aiming with her finger, getting ready to finishing Semiramis off in one blow.So even though she was still a blushing mess,she had to do something,anything to avoid looking like a complete fool.

_This should work._

She turned to Semiramis, shielding her with her whole body so that it would have been impossibile for Ishtar to kill just one of them.

After waiting a few moments Gudako looked up,noticing that her plan was succesful,Ishtar had lowered her finger and Semiramis had noticed that too.

“Now that she’s less focused…“

Before Gudako could process what was happening,a multitude of chains came from the sand and attacked Ishtar pulling her down by both arms and legs.

The impact with the sand caused a strong shock wave, Ishtar didn’t lose a minute though, she immediately tried to fly again but without success and at the same time those chains seemed to release something that drained her.

All of the sudden,she lowered her head and stopped squirming.

Semiramis chuckled clearly amused.

“Good, don’t resist.The more you try to fight it the more the poison will burn your skin and kill you from the inside.”

Ishtar’s eyes were obscured by her hair making it hard to guess her state, Gudako would have feared for the worst if wasn’t for the fact that she started breathing through the mouth right after.

Semiramis not satisfied kept going.

“Now,how does it feel like to be like the person who gets punished?How about you start apolozing now you whore?”

_Ishtar didn’t answer._

Gudako felt the urge to break those chains at first but she knew she was no match for them so she tried to calm herself concentrating her frustration in her fists.

“Stop,I don’t wish to see her humiliated.”

The amusement faded from the woman’s face, now replaced with seriousness.

“ I just wanted to get some justice for you knowing that she just wants to use you as she pleases.”

Her words managed to hurt Gudako deeply making it hard for her to control her breathing,she stared at her feet clenching her fists even harder.

_Once again Ishtar didn’t say anything._

Gudako felt Semiramis patting her shoulder,trying to comfort her.

“Forgive me, I shouldn’t have said that.

I didn’t wish to hurt her that much,my objective was to restrain her so that we could talk a little more in private but,she is so full of herself that she thought my magic wasn’t strong enough sorry,she had it coming.”

She explained as she played with Gudako’s hair.

Her behavior was still a mystery.

_Is she actually on my side?Can I trust her?_

That time she let Medea die without even trying to hear her side of the story,so this time she didn’t want any regrets.

Gudako stared deeply into her eyes.

“So you promise that she is not going to die now if I accept to continue our talk?”

Semiarmis smiled, those eyes were almost hypnotic,she had a way of looking at you like you were centre of everything.It was probably one of her many talents.

“You have my word.”

She bowed.

“Now close your eyes, let me take you to a place I’m able to manifest with my magic…. the Hanging Gardens of Babylon.”

_Believing in her, Gudako did exactly as she said._

~ ~ ~

When Gudako opened her eyes she found herself in a throne room, there was no one else besides them but the atmosphere was enough to make her feel so small and defenseless in comparison.

Not wanting to waste any more time, Gudako began to look around, looking for a seat, Semiramis noticing it, stood in front of her, moving her index finger as a sign of denial but continuing to smile at her.

“Important matters are meant to be discussed on my throne."

Semiramis said, grabbing Gudako by the hand.

Defining a simple conversation so important embarrassed Gudako a little bit, she felt honored,having all the focus on herself,she still failed to understand her role in this though knowing who was the one with the authority between the two.

Semiramis let go of her hand and sat on the throne,while her piercing eyes watched her from head to foot, as if they were waiting for something from her. Gudako was getting even more confused.

Semiramis sighed,then patted her legs.

“Do I reall have to spell it out for you?Come on,sit on my lap.”

She said it calmly yet it still looked like an order,Gudako swallowed,that woman was way too intimidating.

Her legs started shaking,however,she had no time to hesitate,Ishtar’s condition was still worrying her even if she tried to push that thought in the back of her mind so that she wouldn’t lose focus.

Just when she was starting to feel Semiramis under her, she placed both of her hand on Gudako’s shoulders startling her.

“No,turn aroud and face me.”

Once again her way of whispering things in her ear was charming,it was impossibile to deny her.

Now that Gudako was facing Semiramis,she wasn’t strong enough to keep eye contact and start a conversation so she tried to distance her face as much as possible.

Semiramis clicked her tongue at that gesture,placing her hands on Gudako’s hips and pulling her closer again.

“Don’t run away from me.”

Gudako’s face was burning at this point.

She wasn’t a genius,but something was telling her that this wasn’t a normal conversation at all and that she wasn’t ready for what was coming next.

She had to do what she did best,ruin the mood.

“So…souls don’t need to use the bathroom right?”

Semiramis opened her mouth to say something then closed it again, her expression was a mixture of surprise and disgust.She did it, she ruined the whole thing, and looked ike a complete idiot,for once her talent was useful.

“No,no we don’t. Still,if you’re that interested,I guess I can show you the other rooms…”

Gudako got up immediately,she felt like she had to look more annoying from now on so that Semiramis wouldn’t see her as desiderable ever again.

“Yeah for sure!Let’s fucking go Semiramis!”

She yelled, slapping her back as if she was drunk at a party.

Semiramis walked past her showing her the way.

“I-I honestly don’t… seem to get you.”

That was all she said,Gudako was expecting to get poisoned for something like that but nothing,well… good.

~ ~ ~

When Semiramis started showing her around, Gudako quickly became aware that whole place was floating in the sky but after being resurrected everything seemed more plausible to her,so it didn’t take her much time to get used to it,she was so interested in those halls,wondering about their function and about the possible stories of the people who,long time ago stepped on that same ground it felt like she was time travelling, like became part of a different story,Semiramis made sure to answer every question she asked, luckily,it didn’t bother her,on the contrary, she showed Gudako a calm but nostalgic smile as she told her about her past and her people.

“Now, we are almost at the end of our tour, let me show you my room…this way”

Semiramis pointed out a staircase that looked almost endless.

As Gudako climbed them,she noticed the sun shining brightly through the windows.

_I guess time passed faster than I thought._

Her feet suddenly stopped moving.

The mental image of Ishtar became increasingly vivid in her mind, soon followed by the tender memory of Ishtar rescuing her and kissing her on the forehead.

She gripped the fabric of her shirt,her heart was aching.

_How could I forget-_

Her principale objective was to not lose time and yet-

Gudako stopped moving, immobilized by her guilt.

Semiramis had noticed that Gudako wasn’t behind her anymore, quickly turned back and grabbed both of her hands,she seemed to be genuinely worried about her.

“Are you alright?Do you perhaps feel the need to rest right now?”

She tone looked almost too tender for someone like her,she was even trying to establish eye contact with Gudako,that was…way too nice,she didn’t deserve such gesture.

Gudako shook her head looking down,refusing to face her.

“No,It’s just…I think I was the self centered one all along.”

Semiramis didn’t reply,hoping that would be enough of a sign for Gudako to tell her more.

Gudako raised her head,the vision of Semiramis was blurry in her eyes.

“Deep down, I just wanted her to feel rejected like she did to me,I don’t deserve to be saved,I don’t even deserve your support Semiramis, you are actually a good person!After all,your reason was much noble than mine-I’m just-I’m just a crybaby who wishes to be noticed by a woman who’s way out of her league!”

Gudako didn’t care that she had started yelling,she was too emotional to control herself.

What made her came to her senses was something else.

Semiramis let go of her hands abruptly and distanced herself from her.

“To think…you would say something like that…”

She was speaking in a calmed manner as usual so Gudako didn’t look at her at first, too immersed in her self-loathing.

“My plan was to kill you from the very beginning.”

Gudako’s eyes widened, she raised her head to face Semiramis and right behind her… there were chains.

“At first, wanted to drown you,nice and simple, but it was impossible with that whore always ready to help to you so-“

Gudako tried to run but one chain had already grabbed her ankle,causing her to fall down the stairs.

_If I try to move the chain will…_

The woman laughed at her hopeless attempt then continued her confession.

“I observed,I had to know my victim better and then I found it,a weak spot.”

Another chain grabbed the other ankle with no resistance from Gudako.

“It was easy from there, I just had to offer you a shoulder to cry on,comfort you…seduce you.”

Two chains grabbed both of Gudako’s arms,but the impact with the cold metal wasn’t what hurt Gudako it was-

_Ishtar warned me._

“ I planned to kill you with my poisonous lipstick,I just had to kiss you and poof, you would have died without knowing anything,in a peaceful way,fitting for a foolish girl like you …but no.”

The chains started fluctuating dragging Gudako along,stopping in front of Semiramis who looked at her like a predator looks at her prey.

She was facing the same person who conversed happly with her a second ago.

It was so hard to believe.

“You had to start complaining again!You had to run that mouth of yours!You had to make me feel-“

Semiramis stopped herself,covering her mouth.

Gudako opened her mouth,she wanted to say something to her,but a chain started to tangle around her neck, preventing her from breathing, a chain pulled by Semiramis herself.

“You don’t deserve to be poisoned,I’m going to kill you with my own hands,I’ll savor the moment of your struggle until death embraces you!”

_Even so…_

“You should have stopped breathing when you had the chance!”

She pulled the chain harder.

_Semiramis…_

“You won’t be the one who trumps my decision”

She pulled the chain towards herself with both hands,fury in her eyes

_I don’t regret trusting you._

She thought,as the chain thightened against her neck,letting the blood come out.

No matter how many time she had faced death,she couldn’t get used to that sensation,like everything was ending all of sudden,like she was being swallowed, the way she was about to disappear without telling anyone once again.

_I feel cold…_

One tear fell from her right eye,she was growing numb to the physical pain but not to her fragile emotions.

Semiramis who was showing sadistic amusement stopped smiling for a moment and looked at the wall next to them as if she felt something,it had captured her attention that much that she stopped pulling the chain.

A second later that wall crumbled into pieces,not just the wall it seemed like the place was being attacked by every side,Semiramis left Gudako by herself, preserving her own safetly above everything else,they were in the sky yet Gudako felt the same feeling of experiencing an earthquake.

The chains were gone along with Semiramis,because the floating effect was gone,she fell down again but she didn’t want to give up she had to run,if Ishtar was the cause,there was still hope.

_I wonder if she’s okay._

~ ~ ~

Trying her best to avoid the falling obstacles,Gudako arrived to the throne room and what she found almost made her sick to the stomach.

Semiramis was on the floor,Ishtar had planted a staff in her chest, making her blood spill all over, she wasn’t dead yet,in fact her head turned to face Gudako.

“I guess I didn’t want to win as much as I thought…”

She smiled and closed her eyes,waiting to disappear.

Ishtar who was holding the staff with both hands gave her another stab before running towards Gudako,she was breathing too heavily it didn’t seem normal.

_Could it be that the poison was still having an effect on her?_

“Ishtar,I’m so sorry I-“

The goddess raised her hand to interrupt her.

“We have to go now,this place is about to get wiped away with Semiramis.”

With that said Ishtar carried Gudako in her arms and flew out as fast she could, as held onto the goddess,Gudako took one last look at that place before it disappeared trough the clouds and forever.

_I will treasure your memory,Semiramis._

~ ~ ~

When they arived back at the beach,Gudako noticed that Ishtar was still silent so she tied her bestto start a conversation.

“So uh…I didn’t know you had a staff,that’s so coo-“

Gudako never finished that sentence.

Ishtar had fainted right before her eyes.

Gudako caught her just in time,she still felt a pulse,it was slow but it was there.

Her hands started shaking,not knowing what to do.

“I can’t succumb to panic,it’s my fault this happened…”

She started thinking,reaching the only possible solution.

“If this poison is magic, it should disappear soon,I just have to take of her until then.”

She carried Ishtar on her back and reached the hotel,it looked like everyone who was invited to the party left, her friends too,for some reason their room was still available for another night,Gudako didn’t have time to question it, so she tried her best to avoid the security cameras and the staff too, not wanting anyone to notice.

~ ~ ~

“We’re here Ishtar,please resist.”

Gudako placed the unconscious goddess on the bed,she felt her temperature rising a bit so she made sure to put a wet cloth on her forehead.

All of the sudden her phone started ringing,she had completely forgotten that she even had one.

It was Ritsuka.

“Where are you?Did you and Ishtar disappear?Why didn’t you reply to my texts? Mash and I were waiting for you to leave but you never showed up! “

His worry was clear,the only time he yelled was when he was concerned about her,Gudako knew him well.She felt bad that she had to lie to him,but it was too complicated to explain.

“I’m sorry,Ishtar suddenly felt sick early in the morning,it looked serious so I rushed to the hospital without thinking of anything else.”

There was a silence at first,then a long sigh.

“We know each other since we were kids yet I’ve never seen act like this for someone,I don’t want to assume but…”

Another pause.

“Anyway,you should talk to Mash after you resolve this situation,after you two kissed she is been acting strange,distant even,believe me when I say that when we were in the car she didn’t infodumped me about Sherlock Holmes at all,like…it has to be serious.”

Gudako giggled,after what happened she really needed this,Ritsuka always made her feel better,it was almost automatic.

“Oh totally.I will talk to her,promise.”

The two friends said goodbye to each other and hang up.

Her focus was back to Ishtar again,she sat on the floor, close to her,listening to her fatigued breath,Gudako took her hand and closed her eyes for a moment.

Or more like,what seemed like a moment to her.

She had actually fallen asleep,her hand placed on Ishtar’s not wanting to let her go,not even in her dreams.

~ ~ ~

Ishtar slowly opened her eyelids,founding Gudako on the floor,sleeping with her head resting on the bed then her focus shifted to where she placed her hand.

From that position all those marks on Gudako’s neck were evident.

With her free hand,she removed the cloth then switched to a sitting position.

“You are an idiot… yet you managed to prove me wrong about something.”

The goddess gently caressed Gudako’s cheek.

“Maybe this is your revenge,I knew about how felt from the beginning yet I ignored all the signs.”

Gudako’s eyes were also opening right now, Ishtar stopped talking but didn’t remove her hand.Both of them stayed in their place.

“Ishtar,you’re alright!I was so scared,I thought you were going to die!”

Gudako was so happy she was about to shed tears of joy.

The goddess looked the other way then back to Gudako.

she was smiling,yes it was her usual smile.

_then why did it look so bittersweet?_

“It wouldn’t be the first time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Semiramis taking Britney Spears too literally aside...can you guess how Ishtar managed to free herself?  
> I loved giving her an important place in this story,plus I find her last moments quite romantic...  
> In the next chapter it seems like Gudako will have to apologize to Ishtar I wonder what's going to happen when she introduces "that topic" knowing Ishtar's answer...oh well, gotta wait!


	6. Something else

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ishtar didn't have to be good,she only had to do good things.

Those words started echoing in the girl’s mind.

At this point it was impossibile to keep pretending,Gudako wasn’t the best but she wasn’t stupid either.

She already had a feeling that Ishtar was hinting at _that person_ every time she got the chance to,yet it looked like it was the least thing she wanted to talk about.

Remembering bits of her studies Gudako felt even more confused,after all it looked like there was nothing other than hate between them,Ishtar was the one to start the conflict to begin with.

Something didn’t feel right, she had to ask, there was only one thing on her mind now

_Why would she care about-_

  


“You know I was planning to kill you.”

  


Ishtar’s serious tone snapped back Gudako ,quickly realizing what she had said to her,she quickly stood up making distance between them.

But Ishtar wasn’t done with her in the slightest,with a immense calm she got up and walked slowly towards her,taking her time for every step tasting the fear in Gudako’s eyes.

That poor girl couldn’t do anything to contrast the gooddess her stare would go to the door the back to Ishtar,getting closer and closer to her.

_What is she planning to do to me?_

She slammed her back against the wall behind her,once again she was at her mercy.

What scared her the most was the fact that there wasn’t any hint of a smile on her face, she looked awfully calm even if her eyes had turned to yellow again.

All of the sudden,Ishtar grabbed Gudako by the collar with both her hands,leaving the girl breathless.

“I’ll say this once so be a good girl and listen.”

Gudako nodded profusely,it was the first time that Ishtar made her fear for life,seeing her treating her like an enemy hurt her but she had to take responsibility for what she had done.

“You betrayed me.”

Gudako closed her eyes, she couldn’t bare to look at her right now.

“Face me.”

Terrified Gudako opened her eyes again in the same way you would open them after a nightmare.

“Good, you can still follow orders.”

Gudako felt like she was about to cry but she held back her tears,instead she bit her lower lip,hoping that would help her endure it.

“Stabbing me in the back because you feel left out is not an option.I’m the goddess , you are the human,you do as I say,you stay below me and follow my commands. That is your purpose as human.”

Before continuing Ishtar waited for another nod from Gudako,wanting to be sure she understood every single word.The poor girl was shaking,how cute,she thought.There was something about making humans fear for their life, that sensation was enough to turn her on,enough to make her wanting to claim them.

But ishtar wasn’t done with her,she had to know her place.

“Do not for a second that you are authorized making any kind of decision because once again we are not equals and I will never see you as one.”

And with that she let go of Gudako,her usual smile was back.

That made no sense to Gudako though,was she playing with her again?Was this part of some kind of torture? She was terrified,her heart was about to jump out of her chest but shel had to ask her.

“Then…why am I still alive??It’s clear to me now that you don’t want my apologies so why?”

Instead of answering Ishtar started caressing Gudako’s cheek as if she forgot about what just happened.

She wasn’t taking her seriously, this kind of behavior was deeply exasperating and what she hated even more was that she could feel her cheeks getting hot just with that little gesture.

“W-what are you doing?Just tell me-“

Gudako’s lips got intterruped by Ishtar’s thumb making it impossibile to speak.

“I want to talk about something else now.”

Ishtar stopped touching Gudako and faced the bed.

“Let’s talk about the way your heart desires me so badly instead of hearing stupid apologies”

Gudako swallowed,this time she couldn’t stop the tears from coming out,it was impossibile to repress her emotions at this point.

“You knew…of course you knew”

Ishtar heard Gudako sobbing behind her so she turned around,however, she couldn’t see much both of her hands were covering the girl’s face.

“Why are you crying? You offended me thinking that the goddess of love wouldn’t understand,just stop it I don’t want to see it.”

Gudako felt Ishtar’s touch from the other side of her hand and answered between sobs.

“You could have just rejected me from the start,instead you had to let me go through all that,unfair.”

Gudako felt extremely vunerable in that moment,she lowered her guard and that made easier for ishtar to move her hands from her hands from face even if a second ago it looked like they were glued on her as if she needed some kind barrier to protect her from that goddess.

  


“Good. I can finally see your face”

That strangerly reassuing tone irritated Gudako so much,she had enough of this treatment.

So she pushed her away,knowing how dangerous that was.

“Stay away from me!”

Ishtar looked at her speechless,both her hands were clenched into fists,just for a second though,it took her only a deep sigh to go back to normal.

“I see.Well sorry I wasn’t the one kissing you back then”

The goddess replied looking way too serious as if she was holding something in.

She didn’t attack her,not with physically, instead Ishtar attacked her insecurities.

“You always have to make it about yourself don’t you?Don’t worry I’ll get over it and it won’t be a bother until we are finally done and I don’t have to see your face ever again!”

Gudako yelled, she was screaming at her with every fiber of her being,she didn’t know how but she wasn’t feeling scared at all, she was completely another person .

_If she kills me at least I died with dignity._

“Pfft- Hahahahahah!”

The goddess just bursted out laughing in front of her out of nowhere.

“Hahaha,oh my Semiramis was right!Your foolishness is unpredictable!Truly full of surprises”

Ishtar continued laughing as she patted Gudako on the head.

_Wha the- What the fuck is happening?_

_“_ You see, Gudako I didn’t kill you because I find you interesting that is why.When Semiramis told me that your stupidity and innocence was the thing that made her doubt herself I was amazed!She basically made me win!”

Gudako was still pretty lost.

“Wait,win? How?”

Ishtar raised both of her hands up in the air and yelled:

“When she doubted herself her magic must have gotten less intense for a second and that was enough for me to free myself from these chains! My power is immense!”

Gudako facepalmed herself so hard that her face began to hurt.

“Yeah yeah whatever you say your majesty…”

_So in the end you were a good person Semiramis huh?I was right and thank you…for putting me above you._

“Huh?Gudako why are you smiling now?Is it something stupid?I bet it is!Tell me I want to laugh more!”

Gudako sighed.

_Wow I don’t know if I should feel flattered that she sees me as interesting or just very offended._

_…Let’s go with both._

“Nothing.I was just thinking about the fact that you didn’t get mad after I said that I wouldn’t want to see you ever again”

And Ishtar laughed again.

“Yes a stupid thought indeed!You think I would believe you when I can literally feel that every time your heart beats is because of me?”

Gudako started blushing not expecting that type of answer.

“No you’re…wrong I’m pretty sure my hearts because it has to…just,shut up.”

Ishtar amused started pinching Gudako’s cheeks,luckily Gudako managed to stop her at some point.

“Aww… but is completely normal for you to be attracted to me, many humans I have encoutered would fall in love with me and adore me until the day they died,it’s just how it is that is my role as a goddess.”

Gudako finally realized that because this was routine to Ishtar it wasn’t that big of a deal,that annoyed her but at the same time she didn’t feel rejected by her so that calmed her a bit.

_Still,she will never see me the way I…_

“I’m going to rest now. I still feel a bit weak,but before that Gudako…I was serious with my warning.Don’t you ever forget that.”

Gudako nodded, avoiding eye contact.

_Yeah it’s impossibile._

Gudako was pretty tired too so it didn’t take her much to join Ishtar.

_Goodnight Ishtar._

She though to herself as she stared the gooddess sleeping soundly,she usually didn’t need to so that somehow made her look cuter in a way.

Before closing her eyes, Gudako removed a strand of hair from Ishtar’s face.

That was a peaceful night for both.

~ ~ ~

“Hmm..?”

It was finally morning and Gudako was slowly opening her eyes.

Something didn’t feel right though so she looked around.

_Why was the bed moving or something and what was that weight around her hip-_

“Oh no.”

That wasn’t the bed at all, apparently she had woken up with her head resting on Ishtar’s chest and that weight was caused by… her hand.

_Okay.Don’t freak out,don’t scream… and don’t start combusting._

She repeated those words countless of times in her head hoping for the best.

_I have to move away._

_But did you listen how calming her breathing is?? Plus her grip feels so strong it’s kind of sexy like-_

_No._

_LEAVE ._

_But hot lady-_

_MOVE YOUR ASS AND LEAVE_

_YOU DUMB BITCH._

_Okay. Okay…_

After an interal fight with herself she decided to find a way to escape from Ishtar she took her time, making slow movements, not wanting to wake her up and in the end she managed, after that she rushed to the bathroom, she immediately needed a shower to cool her down,because...reasons.

~ ~ ~

After that awkward moment Gudako started her morning routine and then left with Ishtar who told her while they were travelling, that because she liked the place a lot, in order to stay another day she had sex with the owner of the hotel who totally got a special eye for her since she saw the goddess on the beach.Gudako felt surpised even if it was something Ishtar would do maybe it was jealousy who knows.

Now that they were back to her apartment her boring life started again but there was something she had to do before anything and that was… talking to Mash.

“Ishtar you can order some food, don’t wait for me I have something to do”

Gudako said as she threw her phone at Ishtar,of course the goddess caught it flawlessy.

“Thanks!Oh,and…be careful with her,she is a nice girl.”

Obviously Ishtar already knew,once again she couldn’t hide anything from her how annoying.

“Yeah,the least thing I want to do is hurt her.”

And then she left to meet her precious friend,the topic was hard to introduce so she started with something else,making both feel more at ease but it was clear that Mash was still forcing herself to smile.

“Ahah yeah true,by the way Mash about that kiss I-“

Mash raised her hand to stop Gudako and closed her eyes.

“No need to talk about that now,I get it,it was a mistake “

She replied in the calmest way possible as she sat on her bed.

“No Mash,let me apologize I didn’t consider your feelings I-“

Gudako gets interrupted after Mash sees that she sat next to her,not wanting her that close.

“You just…didn’t know. Meanwhile I knew about the way you look at her since I saw you two together and I still tried to go for it,I’m sorry I don’t know why I had conviced myself that she was only a one night stand…”

Gudako couldn’t believe her ears.

_She thought that me and Ishtar—_

“Ahem, wait Mash I think that-“

Mash’s finger touched one of her cheeks.

“You’re blushing.God you are so obvious I don’t know if I should find it cute or annoying…don’t worry okay?Just promise I will always be important to you.”

Gudako immediately grabbed Mash’s hand and stared deeply into her eyes.

“Always.”

The girl couldn’t help but blush at that gesture she didn’t know why she found Gudako so…charming.

“Y-yeah yeah I will be waiting for you at my Sherlock Holmes play.”

Gudako gave her friend a thumbs up before switching the subject to something less personal.In the end nothing changed between them she was so happy to see that she didn’t lose her precious friend,along with Ritsuka they are a special team.

_I’m glad I have you guys…if only I could tell you the truth…_

_Please,forgive me._

~ ~ ~

It was an usual day for Gudako,she was simply trying listening to the lesson while trying to fight the urge to fall asleep when a certain noise started to deeply disturb her.

Apparently it was just one of her classmates playing with their metallic bracelets but that sound,that specific sound reminded her of-

She suddenly had a flashback remebering the sounds of chains that Semiramis put aroud her neck,that feeling was still very imprinted on her body she didn’t realize until now,she couldn’t believe it but the sound alone was enough to make feel sick.

She put a hand on her mouth, afraid she would throw up and excused herself.

She left the class alone Mash and Ritsuka stared at her worried but she couldn’t tell them,she couldn’t worry them,she had to hide it,she had to lie.

She locked herself in the bathroom stall but nothing,she was sitting on the floor waiting,but that feeling disappered,she was panicking though so tried to take deep breaths.

_I can’t show up like this… my friends will get worried,come on-_

“Hey ,look at what we have here!”

Gudako looked around,that voice wasn’t directed to her,it seemed like something was happening the bathroom,not wanting to get caught in any drama,Gudako silently waited,she couldn’t help but listen though.

“Your mother really had that be a fucking slut and ruin my family right?”

There wasn’t any response to that cruel question,just a noise of someone using a lighter on something,probably a cig, Gudako thought.

“Oh you fucking bitch…girls don’t let her move.”

There was a short moment where all Gudako could hear was laughs but then it was clear that someone was getting hit,there was no sign of stopping just a noise of a poor girl in pain,Gudako couldn’t ignore this situation anymore.

No one noticed her presence so she had the advantage here.

She used her ringtone and pretended to receive a call from prof.Romani .

“Uh hello professor? Yes I’m pretty sick sorry I ran out the class like that-“

There was a sudden silence Gudako was now sure she got all the attention on herself.

“Oh the nurse is coming here to help me?Oh thank you so much really I’m extremely grateful-“

And just like that she heard those girl rush out of the bathroom.

_I knew it,those type of girls would never ruin their reputation._

Gudako opened the door and found the poor girl on the floor holding her stomach.

“Fucking bitches…can you stand?” Gudako offered a hand to her.

The girl coughed a little before answering but eventually she took it.

“…Thank you.”

It seemed like that girl wasn’t that much of talker,but it’s okay as long as she is safe.

“Do you need me to take to the infirmary or-“

The girl started shaking her head distancing herself from Gudako,picking up her lighter on the ground.

“Nono,no need for real,all good.I’m just going to chill here a bit don’t mind me”

She answered,sitting against the wall.

Gudako couldn’t understand her behavior but she was sure that at same time she had her reasons.

_Still…I don’t want to leave her alone,not yet._

“Mind if I sit next to you?I was going to skip class anyway”

The girl nodded,not paying attention to Gudako too focused on lighting up her cig.

Any attempt of small talk was completely shut down by the girl and Gudako was starting to lose hope.

Until-

“Wait you play that gacha too?”

The girl laughed,that was the first time she showed a positive reaction.

“Duh?First of all,hot lady knight,second of all these two are soulmates and I’m not going to quit the game until I see them getting married.”

Gudako’s eyes started shining,someone was talking her language…that was so rare!

“I know right?Also! red and blue gays…they are perfect…”

The girl started clapping celebrating Gudako’s words.

“You get it!like I know that she’s oblivious sometimes but I’m sure she will realize the nature of her feeling,I sense it.”

Gudako pretended to pick up something on the ground.

“You dropped this queen.”

The girl jokingly pushed Gudako as she laughed,finally they were starting to form a connection. Their conversation lasted hours,weirdly enough Gudako felt like she could be herself with her,no need to lie,no need to look always happy,just herself.

_Maybe because we’re strangers,we can talk like this._

Gudako didn’t realize how much had passed,she still had to eat lunch,inviting the girl to join her.

“Nah I’m good,if you ever need to talk come find me,same time,same place.”

Hearing those words cheered up Gudako,she really wanted to keep talking to her,it was almost like a way of escapism maybe a safe place.

“Got it!Oh sorry we started talking so much that I forgot to ask you something important…what’s your name?”

The girl smiled and shook her hand.

“Hakuno.”

~ ~ ~

Thanks to Hakuno that boring routine didn’t exist anymore,every single day she had those few hours where nothing mattered,where she could pretend she wasn’t suffering,of course Gudako knew that wasn’t healthy that skipping classes was bad,but she ignored it all she cared about was not wanting to be left alone with her thoughts.Nothing was personal with Hakuno and that was what made this relationship work so well.

Her friends seemed to be worried about it yet they didn’t say anything,even Ishtar didn’t seem to care,it almost looked like she knew about it but decided that it wasn’t her problem anyway. Gudako wasn’t sure though,it was so hard to read those few stares that Ishtar gave her when she got home,probably impossibile for a human like her.

  


That moment of weird stability that Gudako created lasted until the day Hakuno unexpectedly offered her to visit her house ,it was getting dark but visiting her home sounded kind of exciting knowing how mysterious she was.

That was the first step that made it pretty clear things were changing,the small line that divided strangers and friends was about to disappear.

Still that wasn’t something she realized at the time,what actually scared her in that moment was the presence of this stranger,they were waving at them,probably a creep.At least that was what Gudako thought.

“Hakuno,you know that you shouldn’t ignore me right?”

That mysterious seemed to know Hakuno,even after knowing that Gudako could judge just by the appearance that it wasn’t going to end up good.

It was a blonde woman,those green eyes were so intense that almost shined in the night.

In contrast to her modest ponytail,her ears decorated by earrings,it almost looked like there was more metal than skin.One thing was sure though,she liked leather her racket totally made it clear.Looking down,Gudako noticed something suspicious,attached to her black jeans there was a…sword. Who normally brings swords for a walk?

_Unless…_

Gudako looked at Hakuno,she was starting to doubt her,what if that was a plan all along to bring her to this person and kill her?What if this was just acting to confuse her?

The more Gudako thought about it the more she felt scared of the person who was talking to her a few moments ago,she couldn’t handle another betrayal,not now,especially not from her.

“Sorry I didn’t see you there,Mordred.”

Hakuno answered,looking awfully disinterested.

“Okay,I see…do you have what I asked you?”

Now that Gudako observed well enough she could tell that Mordred also had a tongue piercing,that wasn’t important even so she had to admit to herself that she found this look kind of… cool.

Meanwhile Hakuno wasn’t looking at Mordred at all,focusing her gaze on the ground.

“No…no I don’t have the money right now”

Hakuno swallowed.

Mordred clicked her tongue and with incredible speed she kicked Hakuno on the ground.

“Oh sorry,could you repeat please?”

Mordred laughed at Hakuno as she stepped closer to her,pushing Gudako on the side as if she didn’t even existed.

“I don’t have the—Agh!”

Mordred stepped on her stomach.

One time.

“Say it again!”

Twice.

“Come on stop coughing I can’t hear you!”

Again.

“Are you fucking crying now?I just asked something come on!”

And again.

Gudako was petrified,it was the first time she had seen someone being so…evil.

Medea and Semiramis were nothing compared to this.

_She is going to beat her to death_

_I HAVE TO DO SOMETHING!_

So she thought,but her legs couldn’t move,fear was swallowing her once again as she watched Hakuno screaming in pain.

Then at some point she stopped screaming…there was only silence.

“NO!”

Gudako,screamed in agony,raising her hand to reach her,sadly,it was too late now.

_Hakuno died…_

_No,that can’t be…_

_And I even doubted of her…_

_I’m disgusting._

The girl fell down on her knees,crying.

“Huh?”

Mordred’s footsteps caused her to look up,as soon as she did that her hair got violently grabbed making even more tears coming out.

“You…you are- ah!“

It was impossible to not spit in her face,she did that impulsively, looking at her that close filled Gudako so much rage it was almost automatic.However she quickly regretted that decision after she saw Mordred’face.

She was so mad that it was almost as if you could see her facial muscles jumping out of her face,gritting her teeth so strongly that caused blood to come out from her mouth.

“Before killing you… I’m going to break every bone of your body,I’ll make you suffer so much,that you will beg me to end you!”

Mordred yelled, her nails had started to pierce her skin,the blood was starting to come out,there as no doubt that she meant every word she said and Gudako could already imagine the sound of her bones breaking.

Luckily someone stopped that hand in time before it was too late.

_Ishtar._

She had grabbed Mordred’s arm with such force that she pushed Mordred to take a step back to freed herself from that grip.Not losing a second,Mordred decided to draw her sword determined to slice the woman who dared to touch her.

Ishtar didn’t even try to move she stood there waiting for her to attack,even if Gudako was now observing from a safe distance, she still felt like that sword could have killed her in any moment.

_But not Ishtar._

The gooddess in fact blocked that sword with the use of only one hand.Her skin was bleeding but the force she used was that immense that the sword couldn’t get through,Mordred not giving up started holding the sword with both hands but nothing,the sword would always remain at the same place,above Ishtar’s head,firmly blocked with that only hand.A small pool of blood at her feet.

“A human…that tries to play the role of us gods…pathetic.”

Mordred didn’t answer,too busy trying to kill her.

Ishtar’s tone was filled with rage,it was clear that Mordred’s behavior was a personal insult to her even if Gudako couldn’t completely understand why.

“Can’t believe a human soul that managed to escape the underworld,is challenging me as their equal,do you wish to shame me?.”

Ishtar’s words started echoing,that wasn’t normal,her voice shouldn’t do that,but it was only the beginning of her fury.

The earth had started shaking around them and for some reasons it didn’t seem like a coincidence especially after Gudako had looked up at the sky,she sensed something shining and she was right, there were countless of bullets made of light that pointed in Mordred’s direction. Watching all of those lights almost remided Gudako of a starry night but what was happening here was way too brutal,in the past humans had always feared for punishments from the sky but where those allowed to be so beautiful?

Watching that sight Gudako wondered if this contrast was the core of Ishtar’s divine nature,the more she thought about it the more Ishtar felt so…

_Unreachable._

Gudako stared at the goddess once again noticing she was slowly rasing her hand,it was too slow to not be intentional.Ishtar liked inflicting fear.

“How can it be?How is that possible that my sword didn’t manage to cut a single fingers of yours…you fucking- “

She yelled,it looked like Mordred had just witnessed a miracle, she couldn’t believe her eyes, maybe she was starting to surrender to her destiny.

Ishtar ignored her, enoying the sight of the despair in her eyes.She wanted nothing more from her,to her right now Mordred’s existance was just filth.

About a second before Ishtar punished Mordred,a distant sound of footsteps was coming in their direction,it was a sign that people were noticing those strange lights in the sky.

“Tch!”

Ishtar clicked her tongue and turned around noticing the noises,that second was enough to permit Mordred to escape,in fact when the goddess looked back she had disappeared leaving no trace all that was left was Ishtar’s own blood on the ground.

“Whatever. I will kill you be sure of that,you got lucky because I can’t show my divine identity.”

She said, as the bullets disappered with a snap of her fingers.

_That must have been why she couldn’t save us immediately…but now Hakuno-_

“She is alive,she just fainted,I’ll heal her just to be sure,but not here we have to go.”

She carried both the girls on her back as she flew towards Gudako’s apartment.

When they arrived,Ishtar immediately healed Hakuno and then hand as if it was nothing.

_She is so wonderful I can’t believe my eyes._

Gudako was speechless staring at her with her mouth agape.

“I’m going to haunt that human all night,don’t wait for me.”

The window behind the goddess was still open.The moonlight was making her look even more beautiful,if that was even possible.

Gudako nodded,too amazed at her beauty to speak.

Ishtar stared at her for a moment,there was a strange silence between,but then she flew out the window,leaving Gudako a bit confused.

_Hm…it looked like she wanted to say something,or is it just me?_

She look at Hakuno sleeping on her bed.

“Hm…you better wake up soon,I have way too many questions.”

_My friend._

She had finally accepted the fact that Hakuno meant a lot to her,she tried to hide it but after being so close to losing Hakuno,she couldn’t ignore anymore.

Gudako couldn’t use her to escape from her feelings,from now she promised to herself that instead of avoiding her problems link to this sort of wars,faking and lying to her friends she would have talk to Ishtar about it.

_She is the only one that can help me right now,even if she can be scary,_

_I’m sure she will listen_ _to me._

The thought of sharing her fears with Ishtar warmed her heart.

She sat on the sofa turning on the tv waiting for her friend to wake up.

_Even if she is goddess,even if she is impossibile for me to reach…_

_I’m just happy to have her by my side._

“Breaking news! A strange atmospheric phenomenon never seen before happened in the skies of Chaldea city!”

Gudako shifted her attention to the news,it was showing videos of many people celebrating that event in different parts of the city,taking pictures,kissing,but the best part was that some parents were carring their kids on their back to let me try to reach one of those lights their cute hands trying to grasp them was so precious to see,it filled Gudako with joy. It lasted a short amount of time but it made people so happy.

“Ahahah, to think that it was supposed to be a divine punishiment for one of our enemies and now everyone is celebrating you Ishtar!”

_You are truly something else._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello it's been a whileeee I'M STILL ALIVE THO  
> I'm sorry for everyone that thought that Ishtar was going to be heart eyes,not in this house,nooope.  
> Also my friend really loves mordred so I hope I wrote something at least decent...oof  
> About Hakuno,I'm gay so extra had to my fav fate game.(Can't wait to play the remake!)  
> OKAY NOW I GOOOOO  
> (WISH ME LUCK I WANT TO TRY TO PULL FOR ERESH)


	7. That one possibility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gudako slowly allows herself to hope again.

"Ugh,it really fucking hurts!"

Gudako couldn’t avoid complaining, that pain that at the beginning was not only a simple loss of blood, was now spreading all over her arm, when Gudako closed her eyes she could still feel Mordred’s nails sink deep into her skin.

At least that distracted her from obsessively waiting for Hakuno to wake up,some hours passed and with Ishtar gone, her fears were staring to torment her once again.

“Ah... I should have asked her to take care of this shit.”

Yet she didn’t, knowing full well the reason why,but admitting that she was too busy admiring her beauty was too embarrassing even for her.

“Done! I disinfected it enough.”

Gudako looked at the mirror in front of her,she couldn’t tell exactly how but,her expression looked different after meeting Ishtar.

_Still..._

_What am I doing here,having feelings for a goddess?_

Gudako knew that Ishtar didn’t see things the same way and she accepted it,after all humans can’t hold gods to their standards. She just had to repeat to herself that being by her side was enough.

At least, she was able to see what Ishtar was doing.

_That will end too one day._

Not wanting to see tears falling down her cheeks,Gudako stopped looking at herself and washed her face also hoping that would help someway.

Ishtar was out of her league, she had to stop. This was their relationship and it was good enough.

“Besides,it’s not like I can’t live without her...”

Right after she heard someone knocking at the door. Trying her best to regain composures she took her a deep breath and opened the bathroom door.

“You’re hiding me something extremely gay, I’m offended.”

It was Hakuno,looking the same as always. She gasped putting a hand on her chest and leaving her mouth open being extremely overdramatic.

“I’m not telling you anything unless you start talking about your relationship with Mordred.”

The girl rolled her eyes and started playing with her brown hair.

“Fine. I guess I do owe you that...it’s weird though.”

Hakuno stopped talking, staring at her bare stomach for a moment.

“There’s no sign of any kind of injury.”

Gudako panicked,not knowing exactly what to say,she tried her best to make it seem... acceptable.

“Well,we took care of you before that happened, don’t worry.”

Hakuno raised an eyebrow, that made Gudako fear that her explanation wasn’t good enough.

“We..? You and who? That special someone? Can’t believe I missed that sexual tension, shame on me!”

Luckily it was only Hakuno making fun of her,this time Gudako felt like she was the one who wanted to hurt her,just a bit though.

“Hakuno,just talk okay?”

The smile that Gudako showed Hakuno was truly terrifying, so filled with rage that completely convinced Hakuno to stop the teasing.

She sat on the bed and Gudako followed her,very interested in what she was about to tell her.

“Ahem...to understand better I’ll have to tell you about myself first, I know that we never talked about these type of things but-“

Gudako immediately placed a hand on her friend’s shoulder to reassure her.

“It’s okay, I want to be there for you.”

Hakuno nodded feeling safe with Gudako by her side.

“My dad left us when I was child ,he died in a car crash and since then my mom has never been the same,I’m pretty sure a part of her died with him to be honest. I don’t remember much about him,I can only say that from the pictures he seemed like a nice person...”

Hakuno stopped herself for a bit noticing that her eyes were starting to get teary.It was the first time opened up to someone like this,maybe her body wasn’t ready yet.

“Hakuno. I won’t pressure we can stop there if you want.”

Gudako caressed her shoulder wanting to comfort her as much as she could.Informations were important but not more than her friend.

“It’s- it’s fine, it’s just that,I’ve never talked about it with someone...I can continue.”

Gudako admired the way Hakuno tried her best to speak about someone that visibly hurt her , she thought that her friend had more courage than her and she didn’t need to meet supernatural creatures to find it.

“Recently I noticed that my mom was smiling again,not a fake one just to please me,like a real smile! After years, she met someone who could make her feel happy again but that man... was married.”

Gudako slowly started to connect the dots,she remembered those words that girl said to Hakuno and how her friend wouldn’t do anything about it. A sudden rage started to fill her, she wasn’t a vengeful person but not an angel either.

“I know what you’re thinking Gudako, still I’m ready to get beaten up as many times as I can if I can make my mom smile more, that girl and her mother don’t have actual proof yet,that man seems very careful,those two can only feel frustrated.”

Gudako stood up,not facing Hakuno this time.

“There’s no doubt that this girl has no right to beat you up but you know that man is also responsible right? Why not divorce first instead? Like this there’s no way to know if he gets bored with your mom at some point and goes back to his family-“

Gudako stopped herself, realizing that she was getting too invested in the situation,quickly she started thinking about finding the words to apologize.

“Sorry this is none of my business, I-“

She felt something brushing her hand her eyes widened at the realization that her friend was reaching to hold it but it was shaking too much to do it.

“You’re right.”

Hakuno said those words in a whisper.

“I can’t take it, I don’t want to see that empty stare in her eyes anymore.”

Her voice was soft, almost fragile, as if it would break any minute.That sensation around Gudako’s hand was also gone now.

“I have to hope, that in the end he will divorce and choose my mom over them.”

Gudako decided to face her wanting to say something, anything. Too late,her friend was already experiencing deep sorrow. She looked so desperate, covering her eyes with the palm of her hands as her fingers pulled the top of her brown hair. Hakuno had all this sadness and frustration bottled up in her, for who knows when.

Those words had yet to leave Gudako’s mind.

_Hoping for a possibility that the one you love will choose you...._

_Hakuno, I’m sorry. I stopped believing things like that._

Slowly Hakuno removed her hands from her face, leaving also her hair free.

“I’m going to smoke outside for a moment,please wait for me.”

Gudako strongly wished to follow her not wanting to leave her alone for a second after what happened but Hakuno needed privacy and she had to respect it.

She closed the door and stepped outside.

_I hope that in your case it’s more possible,I wish you the best Hakuno._

Gudako wanted to tell her friend that before she left, however she was a coward when it came to love and she firmly believed that her words were worth nothing.This time she had to support her friend from afar.

~~~

Gudako didn’t have to wait much for her friend to come back,Hakuno knocked at her door and as soon as she let her in Hakuno rushed towards to the fridge.

“Nothing? Wow you’re a disappointment miss your Hakuno is starving here.”

Gudako smiled, it looked like she was feeling better so that was all that mattered to her.

“Well, it would take a lot to buy stuff and cook them so I’ll just order a pizza.”

Hakuno grabbed both of her hands, Gudako could almost see sparkles in eyes.Her friend had so many sides and she had to admit that it was kind of adorable to see.

“I could kiss you but I know those lips belong to someone else am I right?”

_Nevermind. She wanted to kill her._

_Hakuno had to die now._

“You know what?Nevermind,starve.”

Hakuno rolled her eyes it was just for show though she knew Gudako was too kind to get any type of revenge on her in fact Gudako was already dialing the number, ready to order.

When they started to eat Hakuno finally told her how she knew Mordred.

“I was walking to school when that girl showed up with her friends, she looked especially pissed that day so I knew I was going to get beaten up for sure when-”

Hakuno took another bite of her pizza and continued.

“Mordred showed up out of nowhere and kicked their asses in a glorious way, I was speechless. I felt like a princess who gets rescued by a brave knight.”

It truly look like some kind of fairy tale scenario at first, sadly the story ended up pretty quickly.

“She wanted to speak with my dad and get her reward for saving me, like, that was weird.”

Gudako stopped eating and immediately started typing on her phone she wanted to know for sure which figure from the past this Mordred was.

What she read on the site left her speechless,Hakuno was actually kind of right.

“I thought she was joking at first but when she pointed her sword at me, she was dead serious.”

Realizing that Gudako wasn’t paying attention to her anymore, she pretended to clear her throat hoping that she would get the message, and it worked.

Gudako turned off her phone and focused on her once again.

“Anyway,I was forced to tell her that my father was gone and that we didn’t have much money in general and for some reason ,after that she lowered her sword telling me that she would give me the time to get that money.”

Hakuno sighed,it looked like the story was about to get even worse.

“That was impossible though not even with a part-time job I could ever get enough money for a payed trip to Britain.”

Gudako eyes widened, her curiosity was getting the best of her, just what was Mordred thinking? Especially when her time was limited,it had to be important.

“I kept telling her I needed one more day, again and again until...well,she had enough.”

Gudako wondered how much time Mordred had left, theorizing that it may be less than her previous enemies because she was full human.

_Most importantly..._

What was she hoping to find there? Maybe she wanted the throne?

Was she planning to kill someone in particular?

Not to mention that she doesn’t know that she also needs documents to fly.

_This is getting dangerous._

_We have to stop her now or who knows what might happen._

She didn’t exactly know how to verify her theory but she had a feeling that this time they could have resolved the problem without any fight. She couldn’t take another traumatic experience to insinuate deeply in her mind.

_This time I’ll make things differently._

Maybe Hakuno’s courage deep down inspired her, not with love but still, it was something.

Lost in her thoughts she didn’t even notice that Hakuno had started talking about how she didn’t get the weapon she wanted in her gacha.

“Wait!Oh my god I just remembered! Before disappearing that time she noticed the sword keychain I had on my bag, claiming it belonged to her.”

_Oh Mordred I’m afraid that is not Excalibur._

“Why are you laughing that was the weapon of my favorite character!A limited edition!Now I don’t have the physical one and the one in the game, life is hard.”

Gudako patted her head, consoling her poor friend.

“There, there, let’s just rest now okay?It’s safer if you sleep here believe me.”

She didn’t have to repeat that twice Hakuno was already opening her closet to find a pajama that would fit her...she did find one,it was next to something…very interesting,to say the least.Something that didn’t belong to Gudako.

“Oh my my, this swimsuit is so revealing,I’m sure it’s not yours,that can only mean that someone is really eating g-“

She couldn’t finish her sentence, Gudako had already hit her with her pillow,right in the face.

“LET’S SLEEP,NOW.”

She hoped that her friend didn’t see her blush.

_~~~_

When Gudako woke up she realized that Hakuno wasn’t there,already starting to freaking out she checked her phone,luckily,she saw a text from her on the display.

_“I had classes earlier today sorry to leave you like that,have a good day,bottom”_

The text was so full of emojis that it almost hurt to read,that had to be expected, it was Hakuno we were talking about,to think that her profile on social media was even worse yet she still had more followers than her Gudako thought as she brushed her teeth.

“I see you don’t mind sharing your bed with other women when they’re not me.”

_Ah,that voice._

Gudako ran towards her window,she would always leave it a little bit open knowing that Ishtar preferred that as entrance.

And there she was,looking at her through the glass,waving so cutely. Gudako immediately opened it for her.

“That’s different.”

Gudako pouted,taking a few steps back,giving her space to enter.

She expected Ishtar to tease her more but instead she grabbed the arm where she got injured.

“Right- I forgot to heal you.”

Gudako started to shake her head,not wanting to worry her any further.

“It’s fine, it’s nothing really-“

Ishtar wasn’t listening anymore though,she started leaning closer to her,Gudako closed her eyes by instict,feeling Ishtar’s skin against her neck,she thought how unfair that goddess was,making her desire rise up so quickly just with her hot breath.

“You have her scent on you...”

Gudako swallowed, every inch of her body craved her touch.

A thought in her head that she was too scared to voice.

_You can make me yours right now,Ishtar._

She was incredibly disappointed when she noticed Ishtar stopped,putting space between them.Gudako didn’t make eye contact with her yet but feeling frustrated once again she started yelling.

“Stop! You can’t just play with me-“

_Oh._

Their eyes had met, and this time,Ishtar’s eyes they were-

_Yellow…?_

Gudako didn’t exactly know what to say to the silent goddess in front of her, her gaze was too intense and it was so hard to find any hints to understand her true emotions,eventually she gave up.

“You know, it seems everyone loved your divine punishment, they thought it was a new nature phenomenon or something.”

Ishtar blinked and just like that,her eyes were back to red, she sat on bed,taking a deep sigh.

“I should have been more careful…I rarely show my true identity.

After all,there has to be a line between us gods and all of you,humans from your times already lack devotion when they should devote themselves to me and then maybe, I would grant their wishes.If they saw us they might perceive that we are at the same level and not entrust us with their fears,desires and the rest.”

Gudako had no idea of what to say,she simply kept listening.

“Yet you can easily see them pray when they are afraid they might die,I hate to admit it but,in that way _she_ won against me,they still respect what she represents.”

Ishtar looked at the floor,but that stare was directed at something way deeper than the simple ground.

Every single time that she mentioned _her_ she seemed so distant.

Gudako wanted to talk about it at some point, she just had to find the right moment.

_First,Mordred._

When she switched the subject to that Ishtar became visibly infuriated, she admitted that she didn’t manage to find her and before Ishtar could break something in the appartment, Gudako told her all she knew about that mysterious knight.

“You didn’t correct me about my theory so it means I was right?”

Ishtar nodded,giving her the final confirmation,sadly she still looked quite angry.

“That won’t change the fact that she is going to die by my hand,first I’ll torture her then-“

The goddess stopped herself,noticing that Gudako’s hands were shaking a bit.

“Please I can’t handle more near-death experience,I can still feel the pain from the last time”

Ishtar crossed her hands visibly bothered by that comment.

“You almost died that time because you betrayed me.”

That felt like a stab in the chest,Gudako didn’t want to admit it but she was right.

She had bad experiences mostly because she decided to run towards them.

_After all it was still my fault…_

Gudako didn’t count the time she almost drowned she figured that even if it was Semiramis, that was still a pretty common event for humans.Quickly, she realized how much of a fool she must have looked to Ishtar.

“I thought that what had scared you the most was your own death but you are so foolish that you feel more bad for those souls.”

Ishtar said in a serious tone,not a hint of emotion of her face.

That lack of expressiveness was what hurt Gudako the most,it felt like Ishtar wasn’t able to feel any empathy.Not for them,not for her.

“What do you wish to accomplish this time?Semiramis doubted herself for only a second,I admit that it was impressive but not nearly enough to kill her.”

Gudako had no energy left to keep up with the conversation so she just whisphered one thing:

“I thought that you understood my pain.”

Ishtar knew that she couldn’t say anything to her friends,she knew these days she was feeling bad and yet-

“More like I can see it,you are like an open book…”

The goddess precise,in almost a lamenting tone.

Gudako refused to answer, her vision was getting blurry, she was making feel her too vunerable, as she stared at the floor she could see that some tears had fell down already.

“Lucky you I’m also a compassionate goddess…so-“

Ishtar in a heartbeat,lifted up her chin wanting all of the attention, took Gudako’s hand and after staring at it tenderly for a few moment she -

“I accept your request.”

_She kissed her hand._

In that exact moment time stopped for Gudako all the thoughts that coulded her mind a moment ago were gone,she wasn’t even aware of her surroundings the only thing that she could see was her,

_Ishtar._

Her brain kept repeating that moment in her head and the more she thought about the more she felft like her heart was about to jump out of her chest. On the outside she didn’t move a muscle, her body still couldn’t process that much.

That almost didn’t make any sense to her… she was going to follow her plan?

“Thiking about it… I don’t want to seem immature by giving that human so much importance,come on tell me about your plan now,before I change my mind.”

Gudako nodded,not wanting to waste a second.

She explained that since Mordred must have noticed that Ishtar didn’t want to use her power publicly, she must have chosen a very frenquented place both day and night, knowing that she talked to Hakuno about flights, what better place than the airport of Chaldea?

Sadly at the time Ishtar wasn’t aware so the knight’s strategy succeded.

Before leaving she made sure to take some things that she had a feeling were connected to Mordred.

_I’m going to find you mysterious knight._

_~~~_

Things got substantially harder than she thought when they got to the airport.Despite the fact that they decided to split up to search, the building was huge and the crowd made so much noise that it was impossibile for them to stay fully concetrated.Not wanting to give up they kept going,for hours, until sunset.

At that point Gudako’s motivation began to waver, they both exited the building,not knowing what to do next and Ishtar was starting to look very irritated already.

_Could it be that I was wrong all along?_

She thought, as they walked towards the parking where Ishtar left her scooter.

Suddenly Hakuno’s words came back to her mind.

_Believe in…that one possibility._

_I want to…I really am, but-_

A loud scream interrupted her.

“Help!Somebody stole my car!”

Gudako’s curiousity got the best of her,she grabbed Ishtar’s hand and ran as fast as she could.

The man looked desperate he was shocked, his body visibly shaking.

He claimed that he didn’t even see the thief and that before he could do anything he got pushed out of his car,he kept complaining that he was super unlucky describing with gestures the model to show them how baisc that car actually was but that wasn’t good enough, there was no confirmation that it was Mordred.

At some point her attention shifted a second to the ground and in that moment she saw-

“Excuse me sir,one second!”

She grabbed the small thing and she couldn’t believe her eyes.

_This is…Hakuno’s keychain!_

At that point she wasn’t listening to the man anymore, she knew it was mean but it was for a good cause, of course,Ishtar immediately got the message just by her reaction not losing a moment they left the parking lot and flew up in the sky.

“My vision is exceptional don’t worry.”

She reassured Gudako who on the other hand couldn’t see anything other than a bunch of buildings.

“Found it!I don’t why she driving towards the top of mountain…damn she terrible at it.”

_Like you’re the one to talk but okay._

“Honestly I don’t really like mountains,one offended me once.”

_I’m going to pretend…I didn’t hear that._

When they landed they saw the car was basically completely destroyed,most importantly Mordred wasn’t there.

“There’s a cliff there nothing else, she can’t be too far!”

Ishtar looked at Gudako’s legs for a moment then picked her up, again she had to do it bridal style.

“Sorry princess but you’re too slow and I’m not going to lose her now!”

She smiled gently at Gudako it looked like in the end she was having fun, Gudako wanted to feel the same however she didn’t know what made her most nervours,losing Mordred or being Ishtar’s princess.

_Okay of course being called princess,I’m a gay bitch first and a human being second._

_~~~_

Finally they found her, she was panting, holding the sword in her hand.

When she noticed them she immediately prepared for battle.

“What the fuck do you want from- wait are you two married or something what is …that?”

Mordred gestured the bridal carry,using her sword to do it.

Gudako started coughing nonstop on the other hand Ishtar knew what to say.

“Oh?She’ll have to get in the line.”

Ishtar was so full of herself it was beyond limits,at least she made sure to put Gudako down after.

“A-anyway!Mordred why did you pick a car?I know you want to visit Britain but you can’t just get there like that-”

Mordred didn’t answer instead she ran towards Gudako with her sword determined to kill her instantly.

At the last minute she stopped herself. Ishtar didn’t had to do anything because all Gudako had to do was show her the keychain.

“I believe you lost something.”

Gudako offered the keychain to her in sign of peace.

“You know,after all I can imagine you would try with car,like that you won’t need to depend on anyone right?”

Mordred accepted the keychain,not making eye contact.

“I was just getting frustrated…I didn’t know where you can get money in this weird city and I figured that If I had to disappear soon at least I could have done it knowing that I tried everything.”

After finally getting a response,she showed the knight two small albums.

“I know it’s not much and it’s not like actually going there,but my friend Mash went there once and bought me these so-“

Mordred didn’t even let her finish that she had already put her sword away to grab both of them,she stared at the pictures,extremely concentrated as if she was scanning them, for the first time she had seen Mordred smile.

“ I’m happy that the landscape stayed the same…but- where’s my father’s grave?”

_So it was her father…_

Gudako had thought very bad of her,she wondered if she wanted the throne or to kill someone yet all she wanted was…meeting her father one last time. Knowing that it really hurt to tell the truth, she closed her eyes and slowly shook her head that was all she do to reply.

“They didn’t find anything? THEY-“

Mordred’s eyes widened,all the albums fell on the ground,clenching both of her hands into fists with so much force that blood was coming out from her palms.

“I had to beat up innocent people,steal…I did so many things unworthy of a king because I wanted to reconcile with my father,even if It was just talking to a grave, I wanted to tell father many things…”

Gudako was incredibly surprised, her motive was completely different from the others Mordred caught her unprepared.She started feeling sad for the knight almost wishing there was a way to let her stay more.

“Why didn’t you kill me Mordred?You could have at least tried to search your-“

Mordred picked up her sword,pointing at Gudako’s chin.

“I will never use the body of someone else to become a king.”

That comment completely left Gudako speechless,she never had that intention from the very beginning.

Ishtar who had stayed quiet the whole finally got closer to the knight to talk.

“Interesting,you did all of that for a member of your family,I respect your reasons even if I don’t care about you in the slightest.”

Gudako thought that was a weird comment coming from Ishtar,after all how could she even begin to understand something like that?

All of the sudden Mordred’s started to become trasparent,the knight looked at her hands and sighed in defeat.

“It looks like I have no time left anymore…well this shit was a complete disaster but thank you Gudako…at least I got some answers,maybe in another life we’ll meet again, goodbye.”

All that was left of Mordred was that keychain,nothing else.

Gudako picked up from the and put it on the biggest stone she could find.Ishtar stared at her in confusion.

“Shouldn’t you give it back to your friend?”

Gudako smiled,a single tear falling down her cheek.

“No… leaving it here it’s fine.”

And just like that,their stressing day ended. Gudako told Hakuno Mordred left the city,nothing more nothing less.

Hakuno kept cursing her for losing the keychain,still Gudako knew that it was worth it so she took full responsibility and bought her another one.

After that the days passed rather slow,sometimes Gudako would stare at that mountain remembering those last words Mordred said to her.

_Mordred I don’t usually believe in miracles but I hope that i twill be possible one way or another._

“After all, what matters is that one possibility right?”

_~~~_

In the meantime Ishtar had found a new job as a florist, she didn’t have to do much to get it,just her charm would convince anyone,the reason behind that decision was still unknown though.

She would hum to herself as she carefully watered some dandelions, apparenlty she took especially care of them,many clients told her that she would always stare at those flowers with a loving gaze,Ishtar still struggled to believe it.

The shop was closed,yet someone still tried to enter,not caring about the sign on the door. Ishtar sighed put a fake smile on and turned aroud to meet the new client.

“Sorry but we’re-“

And that’s when she realized who was actually standing in front of her.

_“Aphrodite?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that Aphrodite is not playable yet but that won't stop me,NOPE I'M IN LOVE WITH HER  
> I hope I gave Mordred justice,I'll still try to improve anyway so  
> btw I got eresh and Ishtar ... life is kind to me once in a while...
> 
> (I SHIP ISHTAR WITH APHRODITE TOO YEAH I ADMIT IT)


	8. The lovers that went wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories of the past.

“I see that you still recognize me after all.”

Aphrodite smiled,her innocent facade was so evidently fake that almost disgusted Ishtar,she had no right to come here and make a small talk like it was nothing.

_Especially when-_

“You work here right? So come on, serve me.”

Aphrodite snapped her fingers and then gesture at the shop, as if she was expecting an entire tour of it or something, that was probably only pissing Ishtar off and while it was working well Ishtar decided to resist her mind games,giving Aphrodite the satisfaction of seeing any major reaction from would have been way worse.

She took a deep sigh,not moving an inch from behind her counter but offering her a courteous smile.

“My bad, feel free to tell me what you would like-“

Ishtar’s words were quickly interrupted but the feeling of Aphrodite’s hand placing softly on hers, she kept staring at that familiar hand that she used to hold many times, the same hand that used to to caress gently her cheek.

Not realizing how much of time had passed her train of thoughts was interrupted by Aphrodite’s voice.

“You know what I want.”

Ishtar was still focusing on that hand refusing to look at Aphrodite in the eyes,but those words still managed to leave an impact on her so much that she felt her own hand trembling a bit under hers, afraid that she could notice Ishtar aggressively removed her hand as if she got burned by something.

“I’m expensive.Now please get out of here.”

Ishtar tried her best to keep her composure, she had no idea that she would that woman’s face ever again,yet she was standing right in front of her, ignoring her words and looking at the flowers instead until her gaze focused on the dandelions and her expression immediately switched, all that Ishtar could see was a clear annoyance,but maybe there was more to it.

“You are still wasting your time on that! Don’t you feel ashamed?”

Aphrodite couldn’t believe her eyes,the sight of those flowers enraged her more than anything.She never wanted to see them again,she wanted them gone,forever.

That is why she didn’t give Ishtar the time to stop her and violently pushed them down the counter breaking the vase,making a portion of the water in it create a small puddle on the floor.

But that wasn’t enough, she wasn’t satisfied yet, she wanted to destroy them.

Every single one.

She proceeded to step on them making sure not to miss any,when it was the turn of the last one, she felt something under her heels, it wasn’t a flower this time but Ishtar’s hand,that had started to bleed because of the impact.

Aphrodite was too possessed by that sudden rage to realize that Ishtar actually moved and kneeled down using her hand to protect the last flower, she was shielding it with all her might.

She wasn’t staring at her she didn’t care to look up, not in the slightest all she cared about was that useless stupid flowers of hers.

“How pathetic.”

Aphrodite look at her in disgust, her tone sounded as if she was spitting venom.

After she realized that Ishtar still showed no reaction, she exited the shop closing the door so violently that the noise almost scared the people outside.

After that Ishtar made sure to fix the mess Aphrodite had caused and save the last remaining flower putting it in a smaller vase.

Now that she her hands weren’t occupied with something her thoughts were getting the best of her, she gazed at her injured hand and slowly held it close to her chest,closing her eyes.The silence that surrounded the room was the only thing keeping her company.Meanwhile Aphrodite was still walking,wanting to get far away from the shop as fast as possible,before the tears that were forming in her eyes would make her vision too blurry.

Without even realizing Aphrodite started reminiscing about the past.

It happened at the beginning of the civilization, a time were the reign of the gods and their influence was stronger than ever and humans deeply depended on them following their rules strictly.

~~~

At that time,one goddess managed to shine more than others, Inanna.

She knew that all the gods coexisted even with their differences, what she didn’t know was that she was about to meet another love goddess soon.

That woman was no one other than... Aphrodite.

Her beauty was able to charm anyone who would gaze upon her,only virgins and marriage goddess were able to resist her,that’s why Zeus, to prevent the other gods from fighting over her married her toHephaestus,the poor man was considered a joke by the other gods so no one could be jealous of him in the slightest. That decision seemed to work well in theory but Aphrodite never had a say in it, she didn’t even try,she was used to the rules of the Olympus. Women had to know their place and let the man do the rest she never question and firmly believed that was the norm for all the gods, Greek or not.

Precisely for that reason when Zeus told her that she had to entertain a goddess that was visiting their domain without being escorted by her consort caused a lot of confusion in her mind but,another rule they taught her was not to question how the other gods lived and just welcome them with hospitality to avoid any conflict.

“After all male gods can’t waste their time with such things... it’s my job.”

Following strictly the rules,she started preparing the room for the guest. She made sure to have muses that would play music for them, priestesses that would feed them food as they reclined to one side to eat and converse to each other.

It seemed like she did a great job yet she still felt like there was some missing.

“Oh yeah right,the dancers I’ll just-“

Aphrodite turned to the door and her words got caught up in her throat as she stared at that woman who just entered the room,Aphrodite’s cheeks heating up for a moment, staring at the woman with her mouth agape. Her bare skin almost all exposed for everyone to see, a crown the resembled a resplendent sun, a pair of earrings that resembled hers and a pair of red eyes that radiated a strong sense of confidence almost as if something was constantly burning inside of her.

All of those aesthetic details started to seriously irritate Aphrodite, what caused such reaction in her was the fact that she couldn’t stop staring at her, it was so infuriating.

She was beautiful.

_Too beautiful._

_How dare she steal attention from me?_

Aphrodite could tolerate many things but nothing can get past her vanity, her sense of being the most desired and having all eyes on her was the thing that gave a sense to her existence. She couldn’t stand someone else being a rival to her.

She had to find a way to get rid of that woman,sadly that had to wait, she had to pretend to be polite now.

“Welcome. I was waiting for you,care to tell me your name?”

Aphrodite asked calmly showing her typical neutral smile that she always used to hide her anger.

The goddess stepped closer to Aphrodite and gently took her hand in hers closing her eyes for a moment, Aphrodite could feel her lips pressing against her skin.

That flustered her for a second, it was the first time she witnessed a woman being so bold to her.

“Inanna. I control both love and war.”

And with that she released Aphrodite’s hand, she only smiled back at her,yet her real thoughts were anything but kind.

_Of course, her beauty could have only been the one of a love goddess, that’s unacceptable. She can’t go against me._

_The war aspect is unbelievable though.A woman... been associated with war? Unacceptable.Maybe she had to be exaggerating thinking of herself as some kind of warrior. How stupid._

_That doesn’t matter._

_I’ll make her disappear from my sight._

All that rage stayed in her thoughts,she kept showing only but politeness to Inanna.

“I’m delighted to get to know another love goddess like me,my name is Aphrodite.”

She shook Inanna’s hand for a second, afraid that if she had just a bit more contact with her skin she would have felt disgusted.

Suddenly many male gods entered in their room, Aphrodite was surprised at first knowing that they were usually busy for such things but a quickly glance at the way they looked at Inanna was enough to tell her everything she needed to know.

_They are already starting to feel drawn to her,just with her presence._

_I can’t accept to be disrespected like this.Not in my territory._

Cursing in her mind was all she could do at the time because now that the male gods were there they had started a full celebration, helped by her priestesses she managed to make everyone comfortable. Even if she was laying down being surrounded by men who fought for her attention, all she could think about was the goddess in front of her, it was obvious that the majority of the men decided to lay next her because they already felt charmed by that woman. She managed to conquer more of their attention in such little time.

Her envy was too strong, Aphrodite couldn’t even focus on those men who were caressing her thighs and kissing her neck because in front of her many others were doing the same thing to Inanna who was enjoying herself, chuckling as she listened to one of them whispering in her ear.

Aphrodite couldn’t forgive her for ruining the moment where she felt the most powerful, even if they only just met a strong sense of hatred was building up inside her, Inanna noticed Aphrodite’s gaze and for a moment she only looked at her.

In that instant it seemed like her eyes turned golden.

Aphrodite couldn’t explain how exactly but in that moment it she felt like they were the only ones in the room. As if that golden light that came from Inanna’s eyes only shined upon them leaving the rest in the dark.

Maybe Aphrodite had underestimated her power but her desire to put an end to the life in those eyes only increased faster.

After that moment nothing happened, Aphrodite ignored her existence and Inanna left after the celebration not saying a word to her.

The day came to an end, yet not even the calmness of the night was able to put Aphrodite’s mind at ease, every single time she tried to close her eyes, that golden stare was all she could visualize, afraid of angering her husband with her tossing and turning she decided to leave her bedroom sneaking out in secret so that she could descend from the Olympus in secret and take a walk in the forest of the human realm,planning the details of her revenge.

She wanted to extinguish that light badly, seeing that goddess at mercy and defeated was currently her only wish.

She was already planning to ask the other gods to help her, surely at least some of them would have accepted her request.

_I just have to... meet her again._

_Yes,I have to see her again._

_Next time she won’t be so lucky._

_There will be no escape, I’ll kill her._

_And just like that there would be no other woman who could ever surpass my beauty._

Aphrodite was too absorbed in her dreams of revenge to realize that something was happening not so distant from her only when a man started yelling she finally came back to reality.Not wanting to be seen she quickly hide behind a tree.

“How dare you dishonor me you poor excuse of a woman!”

The man kept screaming, holding a knife in his hands and not too far from from him there was the source of his anger... _Inanna_.

“I have seen you trying to seduce my wife! How could you as a woman even try to do something so immoral! Know your place and don’t mess with my possessions!”

The words that came out from that man’s mouth sounded so familiar to Aphrodite,it was basically what Zeus always told her.No one can escape this reality.

“Your wife is your possession? Pathetic. I can see why she doesn’t love you one bit.”

Inanna’s answer shocked Aphrodite to her core, she couldn’t believe she was talking back to a man like it was nothing,keeping her superiority intact.

She was going against everything that they taught Aphrodite, something she believed was normal, that was beyond her comprehension.

“Yeah,I made love to her.I’ll do everything I want,no man has ever made me submit and for sure you won’t be the first human!”

That was it, the man couldn’t stand still anymore he charged at full speed towards Inanna determined to stab her until she bled to death.

For a moment Aphrodite was afraid for her,Inanna was still a woman and that made her automatically weaker, that made the possibility of her death very real.

Still,if Inanna died how could she say that she truly got her revenge?

It was true that her problem would be solved anyway but that wasn’t what she wished, she had to be the one to do it or suddenly it made no sense anymore.The result had to be satisfying.

_No one else can kill you,_

_You have to die by my hand,Inanna._

To her surprise her worries were completely useless, when the knife hit the palm of the goddess it broke in millions of pieces,the man didn’t gave up yet and raised his arm in order to punch her directly in the face, again that failed, easily blocked by Inanna’s grip on wrist.

“Die.”

That was all that Inanna said in response to him struggling.

With her free hand pierced in the man’s skin creating a hole on the center of his body. Aphrodite couldn’t believe her eyes, the man fell instantly on the ground.

It was dark so Aphrodite couldn’t be sure of what happened next but there was no doubt that the man died and that Inanna was stronger that she could ever imagine.

_Strong,aggressive,prideful..._

That was the first time she had seen such traits in a woman,she felt like she was looking at some kind of miracle.

_Is that possible for women? Incredible._

But all that rush of positive emotions quickly faded when she remembered that her place was never going to change because her destiny was already planned.

Aphrodite shook her head.

_I know my role, I’m not going to complain._

The darkness of the forest resembled Aphrodite’s emotions,she couldn’t get rid of the bitterness of not being able to be free, all her life she tried to ignore it and control it but this time it was impossible after witnessing such event.

But that dark dissipated a bit when Aphrodite’s gaze met the eyes of Inanna who had turned yellow once more. It seemed that she was wiping off the blood that happened to spill on her face with her wrist.

Her eyes were the only thing that illuminated that part of the forest as if her rage was the one giving life from the roots to the trees themselves.

_Controlling both love and war..._

Aphrodite wondered if someone who possessed such elegance could also have the same amount of blood at her hands.

Maybe Inanna meant the truth but Aphrodite wasn’t sure yet,after all that one was a just human. She decided to wait and see instead of drawing a conclusion.

_Still,I should go back to Olympus, I wouldn’t want her to see me._

Luckily it looked like Inanna was walking in the opposite direction,Aphrodite knew that in the way that the goddess was about to take, there was a small lake so she assumed she still needed to wash some of the blood away.

_That’s my chance to leave this place...as soon as she disappears in that direction I make will move._

She patiently waited for that moment and stopped looking behind the the tree finally facing the side where she came from, ready to teleport.

_No one. Good._

She took a last look behind her and when she turned again-

“Hello, miss.”

“HYAAAAA!”

Aphrodite,jumped letting out the most high pitched scream in her life.

Inanna truly scared her for a second.

_Wait...how?_

Inanna was floating above her, her figure was upside down but she could still tell that she was smirking.

“You shouldn’t scream so loudly in the middle of the night people might get the wrong idea.”

Inanna winked,putting a finger on her mouth.

Aphrodite’s eyes widened, she played with her hair,blushing a bit.

“Stop with your nonsense I was just talking walk and you scared me-“

Aphrodite stopped herself realizing that Inanna wasn’t paying attention to her at all,too busy blowing her ahoge so that it would move as much as possible.

“I thought that your long hair being both red and blonde was impressive but this is the best part.”

She giggled continuing to blow as if she switched roles with the wind.

“That’s not funny! Don’t-listen me to me!”

Finally the goddess stopped bothering Aphrodite,still she kept laughing at her for a little while.

“Sorry,sorry! I won’t bother you anymore.See you around Aphrodite!”

The goddess waved at her and then flew away leaving Aphrodite alone making her feel like a complete fool.

_What just... happened..._

_nevermind._

Inanna’s last words echoed in her mind.

“See you around huh? Well you better show up soon.”

_I have to kill you after all._

She thought, smiling to herself _._

_~~~_

A few days had passed since her encounter with Inanna and while there wasn’t any sign that could indicate that Aphrodite would see her again she kept hoping that sooner or later that weird goddess would have showed up in all of her glory and then-

“Then I just kill her while you distract her!”

Aphrodite explained in a happy tone,as if it was an usual conversation.

“And I should do that because...?”

_There she goes again, her and her logic._

“Athena can you not question my plans for once?That’s all I ask. Believe me it would be worth it, it’s about honor after all.”

Aphrodite put a hand oh her chest staring directly at Athena trying to look as sincere and noble as possible.

That didn’t seemed to work through,the goddess only rolled her eyes visibly irritated.

“It’s about your vanity. Nothing more,nothing less and that most certainly doesn’t concern me.”

The same cold hearted response, Aphrodite knew she couldn’t expect nothing different from her but this was an emergency for her,Athena may have lacked any interest in helping her,still she had to keep trying even if it meant to play not exactly fair with her.

“You did a similar thing in the past right?Surely you must understand how does it feel to see that someone is trying to surpass you.”

Mentioning this specific fact,Aphrodite was sure she had hit the nail on the head now Athena had no excuses to refuse.

Athena’s eyes widened, her mouth slightly opened, visibly offended.

“Oh for Zeus, don’t you ever try to compare my internal conflicts with your trivial fights, just go charm a male god and let him do the job for you without disrespecting me any further.”

_Hypocrite._

Aphrodite wanted to scream that to her face more than ever but decided against still trying to reason with her, after all she suggested something that she started considering from the beginning.

“I did ask some of them but they said they would have accepted only if they could spend one night with her first.”

Athena stared in confusion failing to see the problem ,Aphrodite sighed deeply very disappointment written all over her face.

“Why are you so perplexed? What if they all fall in love with her? I want to kill her! Not see her bed half of Olympus!”

After explaining that to her, for some reason Athena chuckled for a moment she made sure to put a hand on her mouth,however that was too late,Aphrodite noticed.

“Did you just... laugh at me?”

Athena coughed, quickly going back to her serious expression.

“My bad,but after seeing you raising your tone so naturally it almost seemed like you were jealous.”

Athena managed to hurt her more with her words than she could ever do with her arrows in battle. It was a fatal wound, directly to her heart, her pride.

She glared at her losing every bit of self control.

“How dare you...forget it I will find another way to kill her! I don’t need anyone else! And most importantly I don’t care about what you think!”

She yelled not even waiting to hear an answer,exiting the room only to rush to her bedroom, she was sure that at hour no one would have been there to bother her and she really needed time for herself right now. Calling her furious was an understatement.

_Me?_

_Jealous?_

_Of what exactly?_

_There’s nothing to be jealous of I could have every man I wanted._

_Unless Athena meant-_

_Impossible.Not a chance._

Her gaze went directly to her mirror,her most beloved possession, the object that she considered the closest to achieve perfection for the sole purpose of being able to reflect her beauty,no matter which pair of eyes would stare at her, their reflection could never compare to how her mirror praised her figure.

Right now there was no sign of beauty,all that she could see a face visibly flushed.

_My face has never been so red. Must be the anger._

_The hatred for this woman is ruining me._

Her best solution to calm was to go cool down in the private baths, they were the only place where she was able to forget about all her worries and come back almost reborn.

Sadly, the sight that awaited her in that bath wasn’t exactly what she had in mind.

_Not you,not right now._

Inanna was sitting at the edge of the bath,while four priestesses,two at her right and two at her left were taking turns to pour warm water over her. Aphrodite knew those women,they were supposed to be at the temple right now,them being there could only mean that they wanted to pamper her,by the looks of it they were trying to fight for her attention.

Pretending not to care about her presence in Aphrodite walked towards them determined to have her full moment of relaxation.

As soon as she was face to face to Inanna, the goddess snapped her fingers and looked at the priestesses,a satisfied smile on her face.

“Thank you for helping me,now I’ll keep going by myself.”

Understanding what she meant the women left all at once,the disappointment on their faces was obvious,but Aphrodite didn’t care even if they glared at her.

Now that it was only the two of them Aphrodite had to try her best to keep an air of superiority. However the absence of those women made her notice Inanna’s figure more. She couldn’t help but admit that her body looked it was sculptured by the finest artist. Her breast and curves were surely inviting, still that wasn’t the only trait of her beauty, her stomach along with her arms showed an evident presence of muscular tone making obvious that she was used to engage in fights quite often.

_I’m still better, my chest is significantly superior to hers._

“Oh my, I am pleased that you decided to let me take my time to admire you,your clothing didn’t leave much to the imagination though.”

Inanna was interrupting her thoughts once again,being annoying as always,her compliments were useless with Aphrodite she was used to have her body being appreciated all the time.

_Still,the audacity of saying that my clothing is revealing when-_

_Ugh._

Aphrodite sat next to her, trying to come up with a passive aggressive insult,but as soon as she opened mouth Inanna turned the other way her feet dangling in the hot water. Aphrodite stared at her back feeling disrespected because Inanna wasn’t even trying to polite.

_Her back...is also quite muscular._

For an instant Aphrodite raised her hand as if she were to touch it, then she snapped back to reality, cursing herself for forgetting that her intent was to kill that goddess.Not to touch her body.

She couldn’t count on the help of anyone, so she figured that if she wanted to defeat her she had to gather more information first.

“So, does your husband approve that you’re here?”

_Some casual talk can’t hurt, then I’ll try to get to her more vulnerable side and end her pathetic existence.Perfect, I’m a genius._

_“_ He has no right to say anything.”

Aphrodite couldn’t believe her ears,she wanted to ask her if she heard that correctly but instead she asked for more details on the matter, only to get even more speechless. Inanna had basically told her that she decided who to marry and the one who offered more was picked as her consort, she had no children because she simply didn’t wish for them and that she had never taken the role of the wife in the relationship. Her interest resided in eroticism that obviously wasn’t limited to men.

At first Aphrodite thought of her as a shameful woman who was only ignoring her responsibilities wasting time fooling around,yet in the end she was simply doing what she wished just like the male gods do all the time. Inanna was independent and everyone respected her.Her very existence seemed like an unacceptable thing that could only punishable by death yet it intrigued her.To Aphrodite the mere possibility that she could have such opportunities shocked her to her core.

It was like everything she knew about the world, all of her convictions and beliefs were shattered in an instant. Just by the word that escaped by the lips of that woman.

_The more that she says the less I know._

_A life like this, is it really possible to attain?_

Remembering the circumstances of her forced marriage a sudden doubt emerged in her mind.

“But...did you love him?”

The goddess poured water on her body focused way more on that than the question itself, a question that on the other hand mattered a lot to Aphrodite.

“I enjoyed the time spent with him.I’m not the faithful type, I guess it was nice while it lasted.”

Just as she thought even in that aspect Inanna was different from her.

“I’ve never loved him.”

Aphrodite swallowed, at the same time Inanna had suddenly stopped moving.

“My husband I mean,I never did.”

Aphrodite bit her lower hating herself for sharing such an intimate thought with a complete stranger.

She heard something moving behind but payed it no mind, being sure that he splashing sounds only meant that Inanna had decided to fully dive in the water.

After all she couldn’t predict that Inanna did that in order to stand up behind her and-

Aphrodite felt her hands wrapping around her,hugging her from behind her first instinct was to put her hands on Inanna so that she could push her away yet when placed her hands on top of hers, she didn’t move. For some reason she couldn’t find that strength in her,maybe because deep she wanted comfort or just wanted to be understood.She just stayed in silence refusing to turn around to meet her gaze afraid of confronting her in such state.

“No love goddess should ever experience such fate,it’s inexcusable.”

Her tone was lower than usual yet sounded truly genuine like she was able to empathize on a personal level.

_No wait,she most certainly can._

That was probably the person who could truly get her struggles because of she was also a love goddess.

_In the end she’s not a stranger to me._

_We’re made of the same essence._

Aphrodite didn’t say anything in response,Inanna stopped embracing her and walked towards the exit in silence, giving Aphrodite time for herself.

When she left she immediately felt more at ease.The only person who had the permission to witness her vulnerable side was no one other than herself.

_Still that wasn’t a bad talk,I guess._

_~~~_

Her plans of revenge kept staying the driving force of her days,after that talk she had with Inanna she was determined to more about and her weaknesses so she stole informations from from the archives of the Olympus,risking a sever punishment knowing that the only reason she was taught how to read and write was to inspire the humans with her love poems.

_I can’t believe she was a love goddess before me this is unacceptable,I refuse to believe that woman is older than me._

Aphrodite’s discoveries were only making things worse instead of finding a way to defeat Inanna appeared to be only more powerful in her eyes. She couldn’t read another word, quickly she put all of that material where she found and left.

_Now I better stop procrastinating and write those love poems._

She knew that if she didn’t follow that order Zeus would have severely punished her he said that without her the men couldn’t find enough motivation in conquering their loved ones.

_That has to be an excuse._

_He has never read any of my poems and he is horny all the time._

_I’m sure humans would be fine without these and I could do something different for once in a while._

She pouted, as she walked towards the training ground the male gods used to entertain themselves, using swords, practicing with their bows and sometimes fighting with their bare hands.She wasn’t allowed to join them but she could watch them sitting under a tree not so distant from there.

She believed that watching men training almost bare naked with their muscles fully exposed was a great source of inspiration.

That’s why she was so disappointed when she couldn’t even manage to write a word.

_Come on,today Ares is there too! If that isn’t stimulating then I don’t know what it is!_

The reason was pretty simple, Inanna existing before her was tormenting her more than she could admit. Irritated she started take her anger on the papyrus scroll.

_Stupid Inanna you think you’re so beautiful? So irresistible? Well no you’re just an old woman good for nothing that could only dream of possessing my younger and charming figure you annoying woman that gives out hugs like nothing when the person didn’t even ask you—_

“What are you writing so intensely?”

A familiar voice interrupted her,it seemed that she was way too focused on herself to noticed some had been sitting next her.

“AAAH!“

Aphrodite yelled, of course out of all people that person next to her had to be Inanna, that woman had the bad habit of coming out the nowhere.The goddess kept leaning closer, intensely looking at those words with a puzzled expression.

“Hmm...I have yet to learn how to write in Greek.”

Aphrodite put a hand on her chest trying to calm her heart that was about to jump out of her chest.

_That was close. Too close._

_Wait-talking about closeness..._

Aphrodite noticed how close her and Inanna actually were, she could feel her hair tickling her shoulder and her thighs brushing against her skin.

_“_ What I write is none of your business.”

Aphrodite ripped off the papyrus in a million of pieces, showing her usual fake smile hiding her annoyance.

_And stop being so close to me already!_

“Pfft, ahahaha!”

Inanna started laughing in her face unable to control herself, she didn’t show signs of stopping anytime soon,Aphrodite opened her mouth,about to say something,visibly irritated this time.

“Sorry,sorry you’re just weird sometimes.”

The goddess smiled, brushing away a tear from her eyes caused by laughing way too much at Aphrodite’s expenses.

Aphrodite’s eyes widened,her cheeks turning red.

_What an...idiotic smile._

She was about to reply with some kind of insult, when the voice of someone else interrupted them.

“Aphrodite.”

She recognized that voice.

It was Ares, who was gently offering one hand to her, helping her to stand up.

Obviously she took it, realizing how close their faces were in that moment she started to blush profusely.

_He is so cool..._

She had always liked Ares, he was handsome without a doubt and his strength was immense it truly impressed her. He was one of the gods she couldn’t bring herself to ask to kill Inanna, too afraid that woman would steal him from her.

“Would you like to watch me showing my abilities with my bow? I have a feeling that with your presence I could get even stronger.”

Aphrodite was overjoyed she knew that his husband was already jealous of him but she couldn’t resist to his advances at all. She nodded,squeezing his hand not able to find the words in that moment.

“Ahem. I will also participate.”

_Inanna had to ruin my moment, of course._

Aphrodite let go the man’s hand turning to Inanna to point at her,about to laugh in her face.

“Give up,we get it you can fight but you can’t compete with him-”

Ares raised his hand,stopping Aphrodite.

“No, let her. If she wishes to humiliate herself that badly who am I to stop her.”

Inanna didn’t react to his provocative tone she walked towards the training ground in silence stopping in the place where they had the targets made to practice with their bows.

Aphrodite and Ares laughed simultaneously following the goddess right after.

Things were actually getting interesting, finally Aphrodite was able to see if Inanna was really the goddess of war or she just thought of herself as one.

It was mentioned in the archive so maybe that was true after all,however no one could compare to Ares,she couldn’t wait to see him humiliate her.

Inanna asked Ares to go first and even after he made fun of her insinuating that she was getting scared, she still didn’t reply.

“This is for you,Aphrodite.”

Ares hit the target perfectly making eye contact with Aphrodite right after,who blushed showering him of compliments.

_Now it’s your turn Inanna._

She declined the bow and the arrows saying she only needed one finger for this challenge, Ares thought of that as hilarious so he didn’t stop her.

Out of the nowhere Inanna started to fly in the opposite direction from the target,leaving Aphrodite and Ares confused.

“Oh my,did she ran away?”

The man could barely contain his amusement. This time though Aphrodite didn’t share the same opinion.

_Inanna is not the type to run away. I’ve seen it._

“She could lose against you yes, but I know she wouldn’t run _.”_

Her expression as she stared at Ares was completely serious, leaving the man perplexed.

Just a second after a ray of light came in their direction with enormous speed causing a shock wave. Aphrodite fought the instinct to close her eyes, her curiosity was too strong now.

_The target she-_

_She even hit it in a more precise way than Ares..._

_From such a long distance..._

_I was wrong._

_She truly is the goddess of war._

Aphrodite covered her mouth in stupor,the man who had witnessed with her such power, was furious. He clenched his fist breaking all the arrows he was holding.

In the meantime Inanna came back, inspecting the targets making a clear comparison. Her smirk was evident.

“Seems like someone is not at my level.”

Ares left without saying a word,pushing Aphrodite out his way.

Now it was only those two again.

“Well congratulations.”

Aphrodite,played with her hair looking down,trying to express herself in the most neutral way possible. Her legs were still shaking from what happened, she truly hoped that Inanna wouldn’t notice.

Inanna didn’t reply,instead she kept walking in her direction,getting so close that their foreheads were about to touch.

“What?”

Inanna didn’t look exactly like a quiet person so her lack of words was unusual.

Aphrodite was about to ask her what was her deal, when she felt Inanna’s thumb gently stroking her cheek.

_What is she..._

Aphrodite closed her eyes by instinct.

“This is for doubting me.”

The goddess whispered,placing a soft kiss on the corner of Aphrodite’s lips.

That moment lasted a few seconds yet the sensation of Inanna’s lips again her skin was still present,almost burning her skin. It only took a small contact to make her temperature rise significantly.Maybe it was fury, or maybe it was something else with a similar kind of passion.

Aphrodite kept staying frozen in place not being able to react,Inanna didn’t say anything else either, she flew somewhere else not looking back.

Aphrodite was still there, right where she left her.

A mixture of emotions pervaded her,nothing in her brain and her heart seemed to make sense at the time except for one emotion that always managed to prevail.

_Just-_

_Who does she thinks is?_

Her frustration.

The same night Dionysus kept making fun of her because while they were playing a board game she kept scratching her cheek as if it was itching, that caused her rage to reach a point where she actually considered cursing his marriage.

~~~

After the clear demonstration of power that Inanna has showed to her,Aphrodite was extremely demotivated to come up with any decent plan to get rid of her.

It was pretty clear to her that goddess had no weaknesses and was smart enough to not to show her real intentions. She may look stupid but she had her priorities straight,surely she wouldn’t have changed them for any of the male gods in Olympus. Aphrodite had realized she was just simply tricking those men when they first met,no one truly interested her in the specific,all that woman wanted was to submit.

_She has never considered me as a rival ...right?_

I really wanted to kill her but now-“

_Has my goal changed without me realizing?_

_What changed? What exactly?_

The truth was that slowly,she had started to admire her. She wish to have that same control,Inanna dominated love in the same way as when she was on the battlefield,and Aphrodite,as a goddess of love who valued beauty the most, couldn’t think of something more beautiful than this. Her motivation of killing her slowly changed in her desire of getting closer to her ideal of perfect beauty.

She didn’t want her death, she wanted her existence.

Slowly she touched the same spot where Inanna had kissed her.

She sensed a connection to her because of their similar origins,however she had never thought of it as something more like,for example a real attraction.

Until now.

_Was she just toying with me? Trying to charm me after proving her superiority?_

_I know I’m married and yet..._

_I can’t stop thinking about that kiss._

“Can someone remind me why I’m married again?Ugh!”

She sighed, laying on her bed.All that thinking was only causing a major headache and giving her no answers.

“Maybe, if I asked her...”

The thought of seeing her again and spend time with her caused her cheek to heat up. It would have been the first time she had to take initiative and search for someone, she found that exciting for some reason. This wasn’t like her, it was against the rules of courting especially with her interest being a woman.

_But why should I care?_

_Those are just made up rules that are convenient for men._

_I deserve better._

_I am Aphrodite the goddess of love!_

Motivated,she rushed out of her room asking every person that she met if they had seen Inanna, many answered negatively until Athena restored her hope, telling her that Inanna had asked Athena directions for their gardens in the morning. She quickly thanked her and while she knew it was unlikely that Inanna would have stayed there for a long time, she teleported anyway, refusing to give up.

When she finally arrived at the gardens, smell of the flowers was the only thing present beside her.

“Argh I’m such a fool!.”

Aphrodite clenched her first, almost about to cry from the frustration.

“Aphrodite? What happened?”

_That voice._

Inanna’s figure coming out from behind a pillar, worry written all over her face.

“Answer me!”

Aphrodite,smiled shaking her head.

“Oh nothing,I just wished to see you.”

Inanna blinked many times almost thinking that it was some sort of joke.

“You came here for...me?”

Her confused expression was almost considerable adorable, like a lost puppy.

_Yes because of you,I don’t want to be behave._

Obviously Aphrodite didn’t want to give her the satisfaction of hearing that she still had her pride,that’s why-

“Actually there are so many reasons why I shouldn’t be here,but who cares!”

Inanna couldn’t help but laugh at such response.

_There it was again,that smile of hers._

“Well now that you’re here,let me show you something.”

Apparently there was an angle of the garden where the flowers were almost all dying and Inanna managed to save it. She insisted in saying that only a love goddess could have completely understood the beauty of her work.

She was right.

_Wow_.

Everything was so colorful that it took Aphrodite’s breath away. Their sense of aesthetic were exactly the same.

“I knew there was a beautiful garden here but when I came here today I was disappointed to see all of this potential wasted, so-“

She stopped herself, staring intensely at something.

Instead of explaining the reason of her silence,Inanna sat on the grass,patting the spot next to her as she smiled at Aphrodite.

Once they were both next to each other she pointed at a wilted rose.

“I missed this one.”

She put one hand above the flower and suddenly her eyes changed color,switching to that vibrant golden. In a second the rose had completely recovered,showing a passionate red.

“I am life. Everything around me becomes beautiful.”

Inanna pronounced those words staring directly into Aphrodite’s eyes then she proceeded to pick up the rose gently placing it in her hair.

“I knew it that it would look good on you.”

For a moment Aphrodite had the impression that Inanna’s gaze slowly went to her lips. The Greek goddess tried to look unfazed,while her red ears were secretly betraying her the whole time.

“A-anyway, I hope you enjoyed the sight.”

Inanna looked the other way, putting distance between the two.

Aphrodite had never seen her act this way,for someone reasons she was already craving more of that side of her.

“You know I also really love this flower.”

She was holding a dandelion, sure it was cute yet nothing special, not fitting for a love goddess like Inanna for sure.

“I know what you’re thinking right now,but it’s deeper than that.”

At those words Aphrodite started to feel anxiety building up in her chest.

“You see, I have an older sister, Ereshkigal. I have a strong connection with her even if we have never truly met.”

Aphrodite stayed in silence, listening to every word.

“For some reason I can sense that her hair color is the exact same as this flower, so now it reminds me of her.”

As Inanna lovingly held the dandelion in her hands, Aphrodite bit her lower lip,trying to control her emotions.

“I plan to visit her soon, even if it might be risky knowing that she’s the goddess of the underworld and I have _no power_ in the land of the dead.”

_No power._

_Meaning that her weakness is this...Ereshkigal?_

_That can’t be._

_I can’t accept it._

_How could a gloomy death goddess share a connection with Inanna?_

_She wouldn’t be able to understand her,not like me._

_Because we’re the same,_

_Because she’s me and I’m her._

_If someone deserves to be her weakness,it has to be me._

_Me and no one else._

Something switched in her.

She took the flower away from Inanna’s hands,staring directly into her eyes.

“You’re not going anywhere,Inanna.”

Her body moved by itself.

Aphrodite pushed her down,blocking both of Inanna’s wrists,her lips pressing against hers.She pulled away for an instant,wanting to take quick look at Inanna,the sight of the goddess underneath her, _submitting to her_ ,aroused Aphrodite like no other.

Their lips met again,Aphrodite immediately deepened the kiss,her tongue tracing Inanna’s bottom lip seeking permission to enter. Inanna eagerly accepted her,pulling Aphrodite closer. As they took small pauses,Aphrodite could feel the soft tickle of her breath causing her heart to beat faster.

That same heart thumping in her chest, made Aphrodite come back to her senses.

She removed herself from Inanna, standing up slowly using the last bit of strength that she had in her legs. She rushed out of the garden not looking back at Inanna even once,afraid of her gaze.

“Wait!”

Inanna called for her,but it was already too late,Aphrodite had already disappeared from her sight.

~~~

Aphrodite came back to her room,violently closing the door behind her, sitting with her back against it, not even making it to her bed.

_What have I done?_

She touched her lips,feeling her entire face heat up.

_Inanna..._

Hating herself for behaving like a young girl with her fist crush she started rethinking her feelings towards Inanna.

_I may have gotten my answer,but this wasn’t the one I wanted._

That sensation burning deep inside of her,that hatred that conquered every single fiber of her being had started to transform into something as equally passionate.

Aphrodite’s eyes widened, covering her mouth,as a tear slowly fell down her cheek.

_Love._

That single tear became multiple ones,before she knew she had started to cry,holding her face with both hands, as she sobbed in desperation,refusing the truth.

_My love for her is a physical ache._

_It steams from hatred,_

_It’s corrupted and egotistical._

_How could I as a goddess made love something so ugly?_

Aphrodite closed her eyes for a few minutes becoming one with the silence.

That’s why when she heard the sounds of someone knocking at her door, she almost jumped.

“I’m busy!Come back later!”

She yelled,trying to not make it seem obvious that she was crying.

“Aphrodite,it’s me.”

_Inanna._

Aphrodite’s heart skipped a beat,even if she wasn’t ready to confront her,a part of her was happy that she searched for her.

“Don’t- don’t open the door.”

Aphrodite’s voice was low, shaking a bit.

“Alright.”

Aphrodite felt a light thud against her back.

“You’re...you’re still there?”

She said as she looked at the door behind her.

“You didn’t say I had to leave.”

Inanna sarcastic tone made Aphrodite chuckle briefly turning her eyes upward.

_She’s so annoying._

“Can’t you leave me alone?”

Aphrodite stood up,focusing on the door intensely,her tone less weak this time.

“There is something that I have to know,”

Inanna must have felt the change in Aphrodite’s position because her voice sounded differently,almost as if they were talking face to face.

“I have nothing to tell you.”

Aphrodite’s cheeks reddened, she slowly put her ear against the door,curious of hearing what Inanna had to say.

“I do.”

Aphrodite didn’t know what to answer at that point, there was only silence as she slowly placed one hand on the door.

_Oh?_

There was a slight movement on the same spot the had put her hand on the other side of the door.

“You’re here right? I can sense you.”

_Ah._

_Our connection._

Inanna’s voice was so calm,it was making hard for Aphrodite to breathe.

“I’ll let you in.”

_This time Inanna was the one who didn’t reply._

Aphrodite removed herself from the door and opened it immediately meeting Inanna’s golden eyes.

She took a few steps back in order to make Inanna close the door behind them.

“I have to return to Mesopotamia soon...I don’t want any regrets.”

Now that there was nothing separating the two of them Aphrodite’s gaze shifted to the floor,unable to speak a single word.

“Please,look at me.”

Reluctantly,Aphrodite met her gaze.

For the first time Inanna had her cheeks colored in red,Aphrodite licked her lower lip,taking a small breath from her mouth.

“As soon as I saw you, I knew there was no one else more worthy of my love than the goddess of love, Aphrodite herself.”

Inanna took a step closer.

“I was starting to accept the fact that my feelings for you were one sided when-“

Aphrodite put her finger on Inanna’s lips, silencing her.

“I hate you.”

She paused,enjoying Inanna’s pained expression,then she turned around in the bed’s direction as she stripped one piece of cloth after another in front of Inanna. A part of Aphrodite wanted to see her expression in that exact moment, sadly that had to wait.

“Because now that you captured my heart no one else will ever be enough for me.”

She said, as she sat on the bed crossing her legs,finally staring at Inanna again.

_She’s making that stupid smile again._

Aphrodite had hoped to see her struggling to breathe,extremely vulnerable,not this.

Inanna kept walking until there was no space left to separate them.

The way she was still smiling so innocently was starting to irritate Aphrodite.

“Why are you-“

The soft sensation of Inanna’s hand stroking the top of her hair made her forget her words.

“You’re too shy to say it directly?So cute.”

Aphrodite pouted blushing furiously.

“Y-you’ll have to please me first for that.“

Inanna giggled, her cheeks turning a deeper shade of red _,_ now it was her turn to strip, proceeding to lightly push Aphrodite down,climbing on top of her.

“I’ll claim you.”

Inanna whispered in Aphrodite’s ear.

She kissed Aphrodite hungrily,slipping her tongue through Aphrodite’s lips.

Noticing that Aphrodite was forcing herself to stay quiet ,Inanna bit hard on Aphrodite’s bottom lip the taste her blood rising up her excitement.

Aphrodite’s back arched,a pained moan escaped from her lips,when Inanna suddenly covered her mouth with her hand.

“Silence now.”

Inanna licked her lips, as she gazed at Aphrodite’s neck leaving a trail of kisses until she sank her teeth deeply into her skin leaving an evident mark.

Aphrodite firmly pulled the sheets as her body started to tremble,tears forming at the corner of her eyes.

Inanna kept devouring every inch of her skin, making sure that every time she heard those small whimpering sounds coming from Aphrodite’s mouth she increased the pressure of her hand placed on it, torturing Aphrodite.

Inanna took her time to savor the sight of every mark she’d left on Aphrodite’s chest,

before shifting her attention on Aphrodite’s ears ,nibbling and sucking her lobes.

“If remove my hand do you promise to be honest?

The feeling of Inanna’s hot breath against her ear made Aphrodite throb,instinctively closing her legs.

“Mmhm!”

Aphrodite nodded,her eyes still teary.

“Good girl.”

Inanna gently removed her hand, placing a kiss on top of Aphrodite’s forehead.

Finally free,Aphrodite gasped for air, the sound of her deep breaths became addictive to Inanna that she couldn’t wait another second before kissing her passionately as her hands cupped Aphrodite’s breast with force.

They pulled away, both breathless,but Inanna was insatiable.

Her greedy mouth immediately focused on Aphrodite erected nipples,sucking on one as she massaged the other making sure to make eye contact as her teeth scraped the nub tightly.

Aphrodite groaned, putting her hands around Inanna wanting to feel her as close as she could.

“Not yet.”

Inanna replied affectionately, embarrassed Aphrodite removed her grip on her but Inanna caught both of her hands putting them on her own cheeks.

_Ah._

_She’s burning._

“I loved it you know?Don’t feel bad.”

Her smile made Aphrodite’s heart flutter, making it hard for her to return her gaze.

After a light chuckle, Inanna gently started spreading Aphrodite’s legs,biting the soft interior of her thighs.

She started to tease her clitoris making Aphrodite‘s arousal build up, desperately trying to grind on her fingers.

“D-don’t make me wait any longer.”

Aphrodite was at her limit, craving Inanna inside her, she impatiently pushed Inanna’s fingers towards her entrance.

Impressed by her reaction Inanna roughly inserted two fingers into the goddess.

“Hold me.”

Aphrodite immediately followed the order as Inanna fingers worked her way inside her.

“Ah yes, h-harder!”

The feeling of Aphrodite’s nails digging into her skin,had inflamed Inanna, making her fastened her pace, inserting a third finger.

Aphrodite scratched Inanna violently,her hips surging upwards.

“Deeper please—!”

She begged,slamming her head upwards as she was about to climax, right after their lips met again, craving each other closeness.

“Inanna...I want—more...”

Even if she was struggling to breathe, Aphrodite’s sexual appetite was endless

Inanna knew it of course, that is why she was determined to keep going until Aphrodite would have been completely exhausted.

~~~

It took Inanna several hours but in the end she had managed to satisfy the goddess who was sleeping soundly next to her.

“I love you.”

Inanna spoke in a lower tone, removing a strand of hair from Aphrodite’s face.

She carefully tried to step out of the bed however she was instantly pulled back with sudden force.

“Hnnng,how dare you...trying to leave me...”

Aphrodite murmured, half asleep yet for still able to hold Inanna very tightly from behind.

“Aphrodite, your husband could come at any minute I should probably- ah-!”

Aphrodite had started to kiss Inanna’s neck, not caring about her reasons.

“Hmm so what? Just kill him with your toned muscles or something mhhh...”

Inanna turned her way, blinking several times.

“Ahem,are you really awak—mh!”

Slightly irritated by that comment,Aphrodite decided to immediately make the goddess shut up with a kiss.

“I love you too.”

Aphrodite replied hiding her face in Inanna’s chest her,ears fully red.

Inanna didn’t reply but, from her position,Aphrodite got everything she needed to know.

_How cute, her heart is beating like crazy._

Aphrodite thought, smiling to herself.

~~~

The goddesses kept loving each other in secret, spending entire days possessed by their passion for one another. Aphrodite was never this happy,however her selfish nature always pushed her to want more,she craved a superior level of intimacy with Inanna.

_I want to become one with her,more than anything._

They were watching the sunset on the beach and Aphrodite couldn’t think of a better moment to ask.

“Inanna.”

She said, trying to get the attention of her lover.

“Hm?”

The goddess gazed tenderly at Aphrodite.

“I know you don’t care for these things,but please, make me your wife.”

Inanna’s face instantly became flushed,fully surprised by that sudden request.

“I-If that’s what you wish I would love you but...are you sure is possible?”

Aphrodite took both of her hands in hers,offering a sincere smile.The fact that Inanna’s voice was shaky made her heart race even more than usual.

“I will,if you take me to Mesopotamia with you.”

Inanna opened her mouth to say something then quickly closed it. For the first time in a while her eye color had suddenly turned back to red.

_Why? Why did you stop showing me those golden eyes of yours?_

Inanna let go both of Aphrodite’s hands,focusing on the sea.

“I can’t answer you right now, I must see her first.”

_Her again._

_Ereshkigal._

_That decadent goddess._

The anger and resentment that was dormant in Aphrodite came back all at once,she aggressively pushed Inanna with both hands

“Are you saying that you prefer risking your death instead of becoming my consort?”

Even with her sudden burst of rage Inanna only shook her head, noticing the pained expression on Aphrodite’s face.

“That’s not it, I planned this for a long time, I want to meet my other half and confront the most obscure part of myself.”

Aphrodite grabbed Inanna by the shoulder,shortening the distance between them.

“You don’t know how she will react!She is probably only envious of you!”

She yelled,shaking Inanna’s body with both hands before letting go.

“I know I can’t be sure but maybe if I can talk to her I might-“

Inanna was interrupted by Aphrodite covering mouth.

“Why can’t you admit to yourself that she doesn’t care about you in the slightest!”

And it was in that moment that Inanna’s eyes turned golden again.

That she had covered her mouth her eyes was all that Aphrodite was able to see.

That’s why when she saw tears forming in that gold she stopped breathing.

It happened in a moment,Aphrodite got pushed down, falling on the ground as Inanna pointed a staff in her face.

“Don’t you dare speaking to me like that.”

Aphrodite was terrified,she had never seen that staff before yet she could feel an immense amount of power radiating from it.

“Inanna...I-I didn’t meant to-“

She slowly tried to stand up,wanting to redeem herself.

“Silence!”

But Inanna didn’t let her, holding Aphrodite in her place.

Then she looked away for a moment ,brushing away the tears with her free arm.

Her voice came in a whisper,

“I thought that you would have accepted both sides of me.”

When she looked back at Aphrodite her face was emotionless.

“It’s over.”

Those were the last words she had heard from Inanna before she flew,leaving her.

All that Aphrodite heard after was an announcement that Inanna had died,killed by her sister. As she burned every single flower in the garden, she cried for her beloved

her cheeks now marked by her tears. A part of her wanted to be swallowed by those intense flames in front of her.

Even after she was aware that Inanna had resurrected,her heartache didn’t stop.

_It’s over._

What were only few days in her absence became months and then centuries.

Until Aphrodite was unable to remember. What she had left was her memories and what Inanna had taught her. That is why she absorbed some part of her personality, increasing her sense of pride and starting to be unfaithful very frequently, having as much relationships as she wanted.

Yet that void inside her was impossible to fill no matter how hard she tried.

_Because you and me are different from them Inanna._

Even after the age of gods, her feelings stayed the same if not more stronger, in fact when she discovered that humans had forgotten about Inanna and only remembered Aphrodite she felt disgusted at them, this wasn’t how she meant to surpass Inanna especially when everything the humans loved about her was something she had taken from Inanna herself.

Modern humans were truly a mistake to her.

“Ouch! Sorry I wasn’t paying attention where I was going.”

Too busy being focused on herself and the past, Aphrodite didn’t see that she had run into someone.

“No I am the one who should apologize I wasn’t really paying atten—

It took Aphrodite just one look at the girl to get everything she needed to know.

-tion.”

_This girl is the one that Inanna saved and..._

_she’s clearly falling for her._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!!!  
> And what a better present than showing yall two love goddesses being gay?  
> I know that Aphrodite is not playable yet but do I care?NO.  
> I think that they have so much potential and I love them so much it's unreal,I hope that when Aphrodite gets released she will have a line for Ishtar.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, so I'm going be very clear on why I made this fic, I'm... deeply in love with Ishtar. THAT IS ALL. So I'm trying to make my own food you know? I hope more wlws likeme will fall in love with her with this fic, it's basically almost like a love letter to her at this point but AHEM I swear I have a plot in mind don't worry , as you can see from the first chapter Im a very angsty gay...well then thanks for reading!


End file.
